She Will Be Loved
by xxroxy-dogxx
Summary: Kyle is pulled into adventure of a life time after visiting an old friend, Riley Poole. Feeling arise as they go through this adventure together. But as they get close to finding this treasure, something happens. Can they pull through it together? RileyOC
1. One

_MY new National Treasure story! WHOOT! It's different from my last one. I hope you guys all enjoy it. I'm still working on the sequel to A Modern Myth. If you have any ideas for, email me: . Enjoy this NT fanfic!_

_She Will Be Loved©_

_National Treasure™_

_DISLCAIMER: I do not own National Treasure™ or its characters. I only own Kyle© and that's it. I do want to thank Jerry and they guys for making this movie 'cause it totally kicks total ASS!_

Chapter One

Kylie thought it would be cool to surprise her old friend: Riley Poole. She hasn't seen him for a couple years and as far as she knows, he's still living in the same apartment that he was when he went into college. She pulls on her skinny jeans and a black cami. She puts on her black high heal boots and white jacket. She puts her black and purple hair into a high, messy pony tail. Then she puts on black eyes shadow, eyeliner and mascara. Kylie walks out of her small apartment complex and out to her red jeep '02. As she shut the car door, she sighs to her self a long sigh. Kylie gathers her thoughts before turning on the ignition.

_I hope he remembers me. I really do. _She thinks to her self with a hint of sadness.

Kylie drives out of the parking lot and down the street.

It took about 15 minutes to get to the place.

Kylie walks into the building and goes up three floors and down a hall. She travels to the end of the long dark hallway and stops at a door. Number 55, just like when she was back in college with him. She raises her hand but pauses as she hears talking a laughing.

_Ignore it, it's just his TV and him being a lazy ass guy just like old time._ Kylie thinks and proceeds with knocking. Foot steps are heard coming towards the door and the door opens. There standing before Kylie's emerald green eyes is 5'8 guy about her age with messy black hair and stunning blue eyes. And to top this off, he looked like nerd.

_Yup! It's Riley. Jesus he's gotten…hot. Never thought I would think that…EVER! _Kylie thinks in awe.

"Kyle?" Riley asks using Kylie's nickname he gave her back in college.

"Yup! It's me, Riley." Kyle says with happiness.

"Oh my God. It's been way to long. Uh, come in." he invites and Kyle walks in and looks around.

It was no different than it was a few years ago. A pigsty.

"I like what you've done with the place." She says sarcastically, taking off her coat.

"Oh shut up. And to think I was going to say something nice about now." Riley retorts and plops down on the brown couch which had a TV in front of it. Figures.

"Really? What were you gonna say?" Kyle asks, sitting next to him.

Riley looks at her then back at the TV with a smirk.

"Nope. Not gonna tell you just for that sarcastic remark." He answers, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

Kyle cocks her head to the right and walks over to Riley. He doesn't look at her, so she sits her self on his lap. Riley looks up at her with a questioning look. Kyle smirks and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Can you please tell me?" she begs, pulling out her puppy dog face.

"Just so you'll get off me, I was going to say you look really…beautiful." He compliments looking in her green eyes.

"Awe, Riley. You're so sweet." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek and gets up off his lap. "Now, what can we do?" she ponders, walking in slow, large circles.

Riley is still on the couch, looking a little surprised from the kiss on the cheek he had received from Kyle. The last time she gave him a kiss was when they graduated from college. Kyle stops in front of the TV and looks through the hall at the kitchen. She starts walking towards it.

"What are you doing?" Riley asks, watching her form walk down the hall.

"Cleaning." She calls simply to him.

Riley frowns and shakes his head slightly. He gets up and walks down the hall, the sound of running water entering his ears. He walks in the kitchen and leans against the door frame, watching Kyle do whatever she's doing.

"When was the last time you did the dishes?" Kyle asks looking over at Riley while washing a plate.

"I don't know. Since when do you clean other people's dishes?" he asks back

Kyle gives him a look and keeps washing. She gives a look of disgust as she cleaned a very dirty bowel. Riley starts laughing.

"What's so funny about a dirty plate, Mr. Poole?" Kyle asks, a smile playing at her lips as she continued to clean the same plate.

He tones down his laugh, "Your face after you saw. It was priceless. Oh and by the way, that plate was used for Chinese about a week ago." He adds in that last part.

Kyle's face fell with disgust as if she were going to be sick.

"I hate you." She grumbles.

"Shut up. You love me and you know it!" he throws back at her.

Kyle smiles and finishes up the dishes. She dries her hands and leans against the counter. Then she walks back into the living room, with Riley close behind her. They fall back into the couch and stare at the TV screen. Kyle looks out the window. Sunset. Must be around 6:30 right now.

"So, any big plans that are gonna happen soon with you?" she asks him.

Riley looks at her, "Yeah. I was gonna call you to see if you wanted to join me." He said.

"What are you going to be doing that I would be joining you in?" Kyle asks a little confused.

_Hope you liked it. Reviews would be great for this! Thanks yous!_


	2. Two

_Here's chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it!_

_She Will Be Loved©_

_National Treasure™_

_DISLCAIMER: I do not own National Treasure™ or its characters. I only own Kyle© and that's it. I do want to thank Jerry and they guys for making this movie 'cause it totally kicks total ASS!_

Chapter Two

"Remember my friend, Ban Gates?" Riley asks her.

Kyle nods, listening intently, waiting to hear what she could be possibly joining him on?

"Well, you know about the Free Masons and Templar's Treasure, "He starts, "Well, been found the Charlotte."

Kyle's eyes go wide. She remembers when she met Ben and he told her all about the treasure and his ancestor, Thomas Gates. She believes him, too. It's such a fascinating legend.

"No freaking way. That is so amazing!" Kyle screaming in excitement, with a smile on her face.

"And I wanted you to come with us." Riley offers.

"Really? You know I couldn't pass up an offer like that." She states.

Riley smiles, glad that she said yes.

"So, when do we leave?" she asks.

His face fell and he bites his lower lip be fore cautiously saying, "Tomorrow…morning."

Kyle's mouth drops.

"Oh my God! You wait now to tell me? I need to get all my crap packed." She freaks out, standing up from the couch.

"Okay, calm down." Riley says, standing up also.

Kyle looks at him with a glare. He backs up a little.

"We'll go to your place and get your stuff. Then, you can bunk here." Riley explains.

"And Ben? Does he know?" she asks.

"Yes. We got an extra ticket, just in case." He adds.

"Okay. Let's go, then." She says, grabbing her jacket.

"We're taking my car." She calls to him from the door.

Riley frowns and mumbles, "Of course we are. We always drive in the death trap."

_**Kyle's Apartment**_

"Your place is so much cleaner than mine." Riley comments as they walk in.

"Really? Haven't noticed." Kyle replies a little sarcasticly.

Riley frowns as they walk into her bed room. Riley sits on her bed, as she pulls a suitcase from underneath it.

"So, are you going to back a load of stuff?" he asks.

Kyle sighs as she puts a couple shirts into the suitcase.

"No. That's only because I know we won't be gone that long." She answers, not putting jeans in it.

"Alright. Oh yeah, don't forget to being a carry on." Riley reminds her.

Kyle stops and looks at him. She had already forgotten they will be flying there and if there's anything that she fears, it's flying…and spiders.

"Oh, yeah. You have a fear of flying." He adds in with a sympathetic voice.

Kyle looks down and then starts packing again.

"I never knew why you were afraid, tough." He states, thought she can tell he wanted to know.

And he should They're friends and Riley has the right to know.

"When I was fifteen, my parents and I were on a flight to California for my birthday, "she takes a deep breath before continuing, "We hit turbulence and I ignored it. I mean, it was nothing but then it got worse. They tried doing this thing were they stop the engine of the plane and let it drop then turn it back on. But, it wouldn't turn back on." Kyle feels tears well up in her eyes as she keeps explaining the horrible thing that happen so many years ago.

"They plane crashed in an forest in Arizona. I was the only survivor on that flight." She finishes, wiping tears away from her face, trying not to mess up her make up.

Riley pulls her into a hug to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He apologizes.

Kyle pulls away and looks at him.

"No, don't worry. You would've found out sooner or later." She says and gets back up, continuing her packing.

Riley drops his down, so he is looking at his lap. He really wish he didn't ask. What happened to Kyle is…just devastating. For her to live with that fact that she was the only one to survive must be good but horrible at that same. He had know clue that that was the past she has had to live with for so many years.

"Alright. Let's go." She says, suitcase in hand and an extra bag of things.

Riley had been spaced out to where he didn't notice that time had gone by faster than he thought. He gets up and follows Kyle out of her room. They leave the small apartment and head out to Kyle's car or as Riley likes to call it "The Death Trap" since Kyle loves driving really fast and she always has since college when she got that car. Which, this of course, scared Riley half to death when ever she would drive a car.

_Sorry it's short, but I hope you like it anyways. Please review! I love getting them and the next Chapter Will be out soon!!! Love you all!_


	3. Three

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But now that Mid-terms are over, I can finally get to writing again. So Yeah. Enjoy chapter three!_

_She Will Be Loved©_

_National Treasure™_

_DISLCAIMER: I do not own National Treasure™ or its characters. I only own Kyle© and that's it. I do want to thank Jerry and they guys for making this movie 'cause it totally kicks total ASS!_

Chapter Three

"I can't believe you had to wait and tell me now." Kyle says to Riley

Riley just sighs, a little annoyed from the fact that she couldn't let that small little mistake alone and just forget it.

"I'm sorry, okay? I thought if I called, you wouldn't remember me." He explains.

Kyle parks the car in the parking lot.

"How could I ever forget you, Riley? You're my best friend." She says softly.

Riley looks at her, "Even if we didn't talk for a couple years?" he asks.

"Even if we didn't talk for a couple years." She confirms with a smile.

It became silent and Riley hates those kinds of silences.

"Well, let's get you settled then." He says, getting out of the car.

Kyle bites her lower lip, sighs and gets out of the car her self. That moment she had just had with Riley was very unintentional. Yeah, she likes him…a lot. And she always has. There isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't think of him.

"Hello? Are you still alive?" Riley asks, waving his hand in front of her face.

Kyle shakes her head and looks at him.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out." She apologizes.

"It's okay. I space out all the time at work." He says and they walk to the apartment building.

The two of them walk to his apartment and walk in.

"I'll sleep on the couch and you take the bed." Riley offers, placing Kyle's bags next to the door.

"No, I'll take the couch." Kyle states, sitting on the couch.

"Nope, you deserve the bed. You shouldn't be sleeping on this hunk of crap." He argues back.

Kyle smirks, "Fine. We share." She says, standing up.

Riley frowns.

"The couch?"

Kyle laughs and walks to his bedroom.

"Your bed, love." She says and falls back on it.

Riley walks into his room and leans against the door frame, looking at her.

"You want us to share a bed?" he asks.

Kyle sits up and stands up.

"What? Have you never shared a bed with a woman before, Riley?" she says walking behind him.

"I have." He answers a little nervously.

"Then why should this be any different?" she whispers in his ear.

Riley feels him self get red. "It was a different kind of sharing." He states.

Kyle's backs away from him.

"Ew. I did NOT need to know that much, love." She says and goes back over to the bed and plops down on it.

"Hey, you asked." Riley points out.

Kyle glares at him.

"You didn't have to answer." She says.

"Well, if I had not said anything, you would have continued your little sexy act you had going on." He states, sitting next to her.

Kyle looks at him with a smirk. "Aw, what poor little Riley getting excited?" she teases.

"No." he answers little too quickly.

She rolls her eyes.

"What was that for?" Riley asks, commenting towards her 'rolling of the eyes'.

"Oh nothing, love." She says, getting off the bed and out of the room.

"I'm gonna change." She calls out to him.

Riley frowns, "Thanks for sharing."

Kyle laughs and replies, "Oh, you're picturing it right now…as we speak."

Riley opens is mouth to say something then closes it. He doesn't deny that he's picturing stuff. After all, he's a guy in his 20's who happens to have a hot girl in his apartment and they will be sharing the same bed. Yeah, of course thoughts are running through his mind. He takes off his shirt and throws it aside, putting his head in his hands.

"Something wrong?" Kyle's voice came from door way.

"Nothing…" Riley fades off as he looks over at her.

Her black and purple hair fell just beneath her shoulders. She had on plaid PJ pants and a black sports bra. Riley was basically focused on that sports bra.

"What?" she asks walking over and sitting on the bed.

Riley didn't answer.

"Hey." She smacks his arm.

Riley looks away from her…chest and at her face.

"What?" he asks slightly dazed.

"Are you okay?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

Riley nods. "Is this what you normally wear to bed?" he asks randomly.

"Yes. Is that normally what you wear to bed?" she asks right back.

Riley is still shitless but in his jeans and black converse.

"No." he answers, taking off his shoes.

Kyle gets under the covers while Riley stands to remove his jeans. She can't but look over at him.

_Wow…he has a nice body._ She thinks.

He's not like Brad Pitt or The Rock but he's fairly built. Riley looks over at her and Kyle looks away and stares at the ceiling. Riley lies down next to her, looking at the ceiling also.

"This is…" Riley starts.

"Odd." Kyle finishes.

They look at each other.

"The last time this happened, I watched a zombie movie and freaked out." Kyle says with a slight laugh.

Riley laughs too. He turns off the light next to him. Kyle moves closer to Riley, resting her head on his chest. Riley is a little shocked that she did this but he relaxes a bit and puts his arm around her.

"Night, love." She whispers, closing her eyes.

Riley smiles. "Night."

_Yes. They like each other. You already know that but will they admit that to one another? You'll have to keep reading this story to find out, darlings. Please review and I'll try to update ASAP._


	4. Four

_Okay, I was bored so I decided to just write up chapter four. I hope you enjoy, my darlings. Oh and I saw National Treasure: book of Secret when it came out (12:00 am) it totally kicked fucking ass everyone! I loved it! And Riley was so hot in that movie._

_She Will Be Loved©_

_National Treasure™_

_DISLCAIMER: I do not own National Treasure™ or its characters. I only own Kyle© and that's it. I do want to thank Jerry and they guys for making this movie 'cause it totally kicks total ASS!_

Chapter Four

"I hate plane trips…at 6 am in the morning." Kyle complains, sitting the small plane seat next to Riley.

Ian and Ben are behind them and Ian's men sitting everywhere else. Riley rolls his eyes at Kyle's complaining,

"I got you coffee." He says.

Kyle smiles. "And I thank you for that." She replies and kisses him on the cheek.

"But, if you know me as well as I think, I love sleeping in when I don't have work." She adds on.

Riley frowns and leans back in his seat, closing his eyes. A grin is on his face from Kyle's complaining. He knows that she hates waking up super early to go somewhere. He is still a bit worried because of her fear of planes and what happened to her a while back.

"Wake me when we get there." Kyle mumbles loud enough for Riley to hear.

Ben leans forward. "I can tell we're going to have a fun trip with Miss Sunshine and Daisy's here." He whispers sarcastically.

Riley laughs.

"I heard that." Kyle mutters making the two men grin.

Ben sits back in his seat just as the plane starts to take off. Kyle, at this point, takes her iPod out and turns it on. She plays the song "All I Need" by Within Temptation.

She closes her eyes again, letting the words flow through her head in peace.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn?_

_I've lost all my trust,_

_Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

She loves this song so much. Kyle remembers her Senior Prom, where she and Riley got to know each other better than what they did. He was so nervous when he asked her to dance with him. A smile plays at her lips as she remembers this memory. She lets out a quiet sigh.

Flashback

A young Kyle sat alone at a table at her Senior Prom. Her hair was in a messy bun and at the time it was black and green. Her black strapless dress just barely covered her feet. Kyle had caught her boyfriend, Jason, with her 'best friend', Jamie. Her hand supported her head, her legs were crossed. She stared at the many people dancing in front of her and let out a very long sigh.

"Hey, Kyle." She looked up and saw her friend Riley.

She smiled. "Hey, Riley." She greeted.

He was so cute in his black tux. His dark hair wasn't all nice and tidy but messy as it usually was.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to dance…with me?" he asked nervously.

Kyle smiled brightly. She already felt better than earlier.

"I'd love to." She replied standing up.

She took Riley's hand and led him to the middle of the floor. She placed her hands around his neck and placed his hands on her waist.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

"So, where's Jason?' Riley asked with curiosity.

Kyle sighed and replied, "He was cheating on me, so we're over."

"Idiot." Riley mumbled, hoping that Kyle didn't' hear that.

She smiled and rested her head on Riley's shoulder, moving slightly closer to him.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

End Flashback

"Kyle." A voice breaks her dream.

"What?" she asks, sitting up, opening her eyes.

"We're here." Ben says.

Kyle nods and looks at Riley. He's still asleep.

"Oh and Kyle, can you wake up Riley? Ian and I tried but nothing." Ben says and walks out of the plane.

"Sure." Kyle mumbles and looks at Riley.

Shippen and Phil look at her. Phil shakes his head and walks out.

"Good luck getting him up." Shippen encourages and walks out.

Kyle rolls her eyes and pokes Riley. Nothing.

"Riley, wake up." She says loudly.

He stirs a little bit but doesn't wake up. Kyle thinks for a moment and then sits back down. She starts poking his sides since that's where he's ticklish at. He jumps awake and Kyle laughs.

"Come on, lazy ass." She says standing up, holding a hand out for him.

He takes it and she pulls him up.

"You're evil." He states as they both get out of the plane.

"But you love me no matter what." She replies.

Kyle is sitting in the back of a huge snow plow machine with Riley. He had his laptop with a tracking system for the Charlotte on it. Ben and Ian are in the front, Ben being the one driving the snow plow.

"I was thinking about Henson and Peary, crossing this kind of terrain with nothing more than dog sleds and on foot." Ben starts, "Can you imagine?"

"It's extraordinary." Ian replies.

"Sounds boring." Kyle remarks.

Ben looks back at her and glares. She just shrugs. "What? I mean, c'mon. Just with dogs and sleds. I say break out the Ferraris and have a damn fine snow car race."

They all just stare at her.

"Just an idea." She mutters looking out the window.

Riley laptop starts beeping.

"Are we getting close?" Ian asks Riley, turning around.

"Assuming Ben's theory is correct and my tracking model's accurate, we should be getting very close. But don't go by me, I broke a shoelace this morning," he says.

Ben, Ian and Kyle give him odd looks.

"What the hell?" Kyle comments.

"It's a bad omen." Riley states.

"Should we turn around and go home?" asks Ian.

"Or we could just throw him out here," says Ben jokingly.

Everyone except Riley laughs.

"Ha ha ha…okay." Riley laughs sarcastically.

"Awe, poor Riley." Kyle jokes and gives him a side hug.

"Yeah, yeah." Riley grumbles.

"Oh, Riley, you aren't missing that windowless cubicle I found you in are you?" asks Ben.

"Oh no, absolutely not," he says laughing.

"It's funny that you're still working there." Kyle laughs.

Riley looks at her. "You're just a little smart ass today, aren't you?" he asks.

She nods with a big smile on her face. Then, the laptop starts beeping like crazy and Ben stops the plow. Everyone hands out the windows looking at the baron ice tundra.

"I don't see any ship." Says Shippen, one of Ian's men on his team.

"Not with that attitude, there isn't." Kyle says to him.

Riley stifles a laugh.

"Oh, she's out there." Ben says looking out into the open.

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, my darlings. I will update possibly tomorrow since I wake up uber early every Christmas. So, happy holidays, darlings. I hope you guys have a lot of fun tomorrow. Jouex Noel! And remember to review for me! That would be a great present from you to me._


	5. Five

_I know, I know. Writing on Christmas Day? Well, I'm a bit bored and nothing going on at my house right now, so, I'm just gonna go ahead and update tonight. Maybe I'll get back to my other two stories, also. Please enjoy!_

_She Will Be Loved©_

_National Treasure™_

_DISLCAIMER: I do not own National Treasure™ or its characters. I only own Kyle© and that's it. I do want to thank Jerry and they guys for making this movie 'cause it totally kicks total ASS!_

Chapter Five

Kyle is walking next to Riley. They are both holding metal detectors, search for the Charlotte. Kyle lets out a very long sigh just as Shippen comes up next to them.

Look, this is a waste of time. How could a ship wind up all the way out here?" Shippen asks.

"Well, I'm no expert, but it could be that the hydrothermal properties of this region produce hurricane force ice storms that causes the ocean to freeze, then melt, then refreeze, resulting in a semi-solid migrating land mass that would land a ship right around here," Riley explains in a mono tone voice and he walks off.

Shippen frowns in confusion as Kyle laughs at him and she walks fast to catch up with Riley.

"But seriously, are we ever going to find this thing?" she asks with a raised expression.

Riley looks at her and replies, "Its Ben, we're not leaving until it's found."

She smirks and just keeps moving her metal detector back and forth.

"You know, it's nice seeing you." Riley says out of the blue stopping.

Kyle stops also and faces him. "It's nice seeing you, too." She says quietly while blushing.

It is silent between the two…again. But this time, nothing interrupted it. Like, it is an almost perfect silence that no one could break. Riley steps forward a little. Their faces start to near…but then Ben yells, "I found something!"

Riley and Kyle both step away from each other quickly, both blushing madly.

_Damn it, Ben._ She thinks angrily.

_I hate Ben right now. _Riley thinks.

"Did you find it?" Ian asks walking past Riley and Kyle and over to Ben.

"No, he just felt like screaming that he found something for the hell of it." Kyle remarks sarcastically.

Ian turns and glares at her. Riley chuckles at her sarcastic remark and pats her on the back.

"You are one sarcastic little twit." He states.

"Oh my God, I know. But, thank you. That is a huge compliment!" she replies, putting her hand to her heart.

He just shakes his head. The snow plows are now put to use, pushing the snow away from the ship and digging deep down into the icy ground. This all took about two hours to uncover. Kyle got bored about an hour into it and is now listening to her iPod. She drums her fingers to the beat of the song "Kiss Kiss" by Holly Valance

_You don't have to act like a star _

_Tryin' moves in the back of your car _

_Don't you know that we can go far _

_Because tonight you gonna get my _

_Mwah! Mwah! _

_Don't play the games that you play _

_Cause You know that I won't run away _

_Why ain't you asking me to stay _

_Because tonight I'm gonna give you my _

_Mwah! Mwah! _

She remembers doing a dance routine with a few friends for a local talent show a few years back. They danced to this song. It wasn't for any reason or extra credit or anything, it was just for fun. Then again, her friend, Ali, made her sing the part while dancing. Not that easy to learn in Kyle's case, but she did it anyways and they came in second place.

"Have Viktor check the fuel in the generators." Ian shouts to Shaw while dropping a ladder down the door on the top of the ship.

Kyle looks up and sees Ian and Ben hovering above the door, so she takes out her ear buds and turns off her iPod. As she put it back in her pocket, she let out a groan and closed her eyes. Riley and Phil frown as they notice her do this.

"What's wrong?" Phil asks her.

Kyle opens an eyes looking at him. She replies, "I'm tired and I really don't feel like looking for anything 'History Like' today."

"And she calls me lazy." Riley mutters so only Phil can hear him.

Phil let's out a laugh and going back to checking the supplies for their trip back. Kyle opens both her eyes and raises an eyebrow at Riley, who just eaves his hand telling her basically not to worry about it.

"OK! Let's go!" Ben shouts.

"Yay." Kyle says in a mono tone waving her hands.

"Someone's excited." Riley states sarcastically.

"Oh yes, totally." She replies, going down the hole after Ian, Ben and Shaw.

Riley follows. As soon as everyone is down, they take in their surroundings. Ben opens a set of doors in the floor that lead even further below. He flings them open and giant icicles stick straight up.

"Damn." Kyle whispers looking at the sharp objects.

Ben walks in first, followed by Ian, then Shaw, next Kyle and last Riley. Riley and Kyle make their way down a row while Ian, Ben and Shaw look around some where else in the room. Kyle looks at the frozen over hammocks.

"This is so cool." She says to her self.

"Aaah!" Riley screams, falling over on the hard ground.

Kyle manages to jump back so Riley wouldn't knock her down.

"Oh God!" he shouts, scooting back and standing up.

Kyle looks at a hammock in front of her to see a dead frozen person. She looks back at Riley. The attention is on him now.

"You handled that well." She states to him.

Riley turns around and glares at her and then walks forward.

"This is it," says Ben going over to a door, "The cargo hold."

He opens the door and everyone goes in. In the hold is a bunch of barrels.

"You think it's in the barrels?" asks Riley.

Kyle lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

"What?" Riley asks.

She just looks at him and shakes her head and walks over to a barrel. They all split up throughout the cargo hold room. Ian takes a pick and bashes in the top of a barrel and he pulls out some of the thin black contents and lets it drop back in. He then smells his glove and looks back up.

"Gunpowder," he says.

Riley pulls the cork out of the side of a barrel and gunpowder starts falling out of it. He tries to get the plug back in, but can't seem to find the plug. Kyle laughs at him and looks around some more.

_I'll update tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review!_


	6. Six

_Well, here's another exciting chapter of my NT fanfic. Hope you all enjoy and as a New Year gift, I'll update tomorrow also. _

_She Will Be Loved© _

_National Treasure™ _

_DISLCAIMER: I do not own National Treasure™ or its characters. I only own Kyle© and that's it. I do want to thank Jerry and they guys for making this movie 'cause it totally kicks total ASS_!

Chapter Six

"I found something!" Ben shouts, bringing a wrapped box over to the others.

Kyle and Riley walk over next to Ian who stepped on Ben's other side. Shaw is still walking around, looking for something more.

"What is it?" Riley asks.

"Well, so far, it looks like a box." Kyle replies sarcastically.

Riley glares at her and looks back at the box. Ben opens the box to reveal a very beautiful smoking pike. It seems to be made of ivory shaped as a castle wall with knights carved into it. The stem also had something carved into it: letters. Kyle stares in awe.

"Do you guys know what this is?" Ben asks, holding the pipe up, studying it.

"Is it a billion dollar pipe?" Riley asks with a smile, looking at Ben.

Kyle elbows him.

"Ow." Riley rubs is arm.

"It's a meerschaum pipe. Ah, it's beautiful," says Ian taking the pipe from Ben to get a better look at it.

"Look at the intricacy of the scroll work on the stem," says Ben.

"Is it a million dollar pipe?" Riley asks hopefully.

Kyle rolls her eyes.

"No, it's a clue. Let me see that," Ben says to Ian taking the pipe back from him.

"Duh." Kyle states rolling her eyes.

Ben pulls the stem apart from the rest of the pipe.

"What...don't break it," says Riley.

"It's supposed to do that, love." Kyle whispers to him, patting his shoulder.

Riley frowns but nods to acknowledge her.

"We are one step closer to the treasure, gentlemen," says Ben.

Kyle clears her throat and looks at Ben.

"And lady," he corrects himself.

She smiles in satisfactory.

"Ben, I thought you said the treasure would be on the Charlotte," says Ian, looking confused.

"No, I said it could be here," Ben states.

Ben then proceeds to pull out a knife and prick his thumb with it. Riley cringes and Kyle winces and hides her face in Riley's shoulder. Everyone else looks as if it is something the happens everyday. Ben smears the blood from his thumb along the stem and rolls it on a piece of paper in a small notebook. As he rolls it, a lot of symbols and words show up on the paper.

"These are Templar symbols," says Ben.

He reads what was on the pipe:

_"The legend writ,_

_The stain affected,_

_The key in Silence undetected,_

_Fifty-five in iron pen,_

_Mr. Matlack can't offend_.

Kyle rethinks the words as she takes her head away from Riley's shoulder.

"It's a riddle," she says.

"Yeah. I need to think," says Ben sitting down on a barrel.

Ben says his thoughts out loud: "The legend writ, the stain affected. What legend? There is the legend of the Templar treasure, the stain affects the legend. How? The key in silence undetected. Wait! The legend, the key. There's something. A map. Maps have legends, maps have keys. It's a map, an invisible map. So now..."

"Wait a minute," says Ian bringing the hand with the pipe in it to his head, "What do you mean invisible? An invisible map?"

"The stain affected could refer to a die or reagent used to bring about a certain result," Ben replies.

"Yes, and that combined with the key in Silence undetected. The implication is to make what was undetectable detectable. Unless the key in silence could be..." says Ben.

"Prison," Shaw blurts out interrupting Ben.

Kyle looks over at him and frowns. "What?" she asks with her mouth slightly open.

" Albuquerque, see I can do it too. Snorkel," says Riley.

She tries not to laugh knowing that everyone is still seriously except for Riley.

"It's where the map is. Like you said, 55 in iron pen. Iron Pen is a prison," explains Shaw.

"Or it could be since the primary writing medium of the time was iron gull ink; the pen is...just a pen. Then why not say a pen, why say iron pen?" says Kyle.

Ben nods at her impressed.

"Because it's a prison," mumbles Shaw.

Ian moves over and sits on a barrel. Kyle moves closer to Riley, knowing something isn't going to go as planned.

"Wait, iron pen. The ink does not describe what was in the pen, it describes what was penned. It was iron, it was firm. It was mineral, no, no, no, no. It was firm, it was adamant. It was resolved, it was resolved," says Ben coming to a stand still, "Mr. Matlack can't offend. Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the Continental Congress. Calligrapher, not writer. And to make sure he could not offend the map, it was put on the back of a resolution that was transcribed, a _resolution_ that 55 men signed," he pauses.

_Oh crap. I know EXACTLY where he's going with this. _Kyle thinks.

"The Declaration of Independence." Ben states.

The mood in the room changed. Everyone seems a little shiftier now than usual.

"Ooooh," says Ian.

"Come on. There's no invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence," argues Riley.

"It's clever really. A document of that importance would ensure the map's survival. And you said several Masons signed it, yeah?" says Ian looking from Riley to Ben then at Kyle back to Ben.

"Yeah, nine for sure," says Ben.

"We'll have to arrange for a way to examine it," says Ian.

Kyle crosses her arms. "You mean steal it?" she asks bitterly.

"I don't think so." Ben says a little more gently than Kyle.

"Ben, the treasure of the Knight's Templar is the treasure of all treasures," says Ian.

"No, der der." Kyle comments sarcastically making Riley crack up.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Really?" says Ben with the same sarcasm.

"Ben, I understand your bitterness, I really do. You've spent your entire life searching for this treasure only to have the historical community treat your family with mockery and contempt. You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces, and I want you to have the chance to do that," says Ian sincerely.

"How?" Ben asks, looking at Ian straight in the face.

"We all have our areas of expertise. You don't think mine is limited to writing checks, do you? Why, I've arranged a number of operations of...questionable legality," he says looking from Kyle to Ben.

"I would take his word for it," say Shaw standing next to Ian.

"Don't worry. I'll make all the arrangements," says Ian standing.

"No," says Ben sternly.

"I really need your help here, Ben," says Ian.

Kyle moves slowly over to the door at this point, hoping Riley will follow, bit his hasn't noticed her yet.

"Ian, I'm not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence," says Ben standing along with everyone else.

"Okay, from this point on, all you're going to be is a hindrance," says Ian, while Shaw pulls out a gun and points it at Ben.

"Hey," says Riley.

"What're you going to do? You gonna shoot me, Shaw? Well, you can't shoot me: there's more to the riddle. Information you don't have, I do. I'm the only one who can figure it out and you know that," says Ben putting his hands in the air.

"He's bluffing," says Ian.

"We play poker together, Ian, you know I can't bluff," says Ben.

"Tell me what I need to know...or I'll shoot your friend," says Ian while Shaw points the gun at Riley.

"Hey!" shouts Riley.

"No." Kyle whispers, moving over in front of Riley.

"Quiet Riley! Your jobs finished here." Ian snaps.

"If you want to kill Riley, you'll have to kill me." She says fiercely.

Shaw raises an eyebrow then looks at Ian who just shrugs. Kyle stays put, not even flinching.

"What are you doing?" Riley asks her with worry.

"Saving your life." She replies back in the same whisper.

Ben thinks quickly and pulls out a flare. He strikes it against a barrel and waves it in front of him.

"Look where you're standing. All that gunpowder. You shoot me, I drop this, we all go up," says Ben.

_I hope you guys all enjoyed this one and please review. I'll update ASAP! _


	7. Seven

_I'm sorry I didn't update. My computer did something weird and my dad had to fix it. So, Happy Late New Years. Here's your late gift. And sorry again for the delay. _

_She Will Be Loved© _

_National Treasure™ _

_DISLCAIMER: I do not own National Treasure™ or its characters. I only own Kyle© and that's it. I do want to thank Jerry and they guys for making this movie 'cause it totally kicks total ASS_!

Chapter Seven

"Ben!" Riley shouts.

"Ben, don't," says Kyle in a warning tone.

"What happens when the flare burn down? Tell me what I need to know, Ben," says Ian in a warning tone.

Ben thinks for a moment and then comes up with a quick idea.

"You need to know…if Shaw can catch." Ben states, throwing the flare towards Shaw.

Kyle closes her eyes waiting for the big explosion. But Ian catches the flare.

"Nice try though, Ben," he says pointing the flare at Ben.

The flare then decided to burst, catching Ian's hand on fire. He drops the flare into the gunpowder. Some of the gunpowder catches alight and starts burning. Riley jumps back falling on the ground. Ian and Shaw run to the door while Kyle helps Riley back up. Ben looks around and spots a door on the floor.

"Riley! Kyle!" he yells at them.

They both hurry over there just as Ben opens the little door.

"Get in!" he yells over the roar of the flames.

"What's this?" Riley asks.

"A smugglers hold now get in." Ben says.

All three of them get in and run down to another door. Ben closes it and the three of them all jump and cover their heads as the boat explodes and a huge roar is heard.

After a few moments, Kyle sits up and takes in a deep breath. Riley and Ben both get up and look around. Kyle lets out her breath and gets up herself.

"That was fun. Let's never do that again." she says sarcastically.

"Yes, let's." Riley agrees.

"There's and Inuit village about 9 miles east of here. It's popular with bush pilots," states Ben.

"Alright...then what are we going to do?" asks Riley.

"Start making our way back home," replies Ben.

"No, I meant about Ian. He's going to steal the Declaration of Independence, Ben," says Riley.

"Really?" Kyle looks at him.

Riley glares at him and looks back at Ben.

"Just so you two know…we stop him." Ben says and they start walking.

Kyle, Ben and Riley walk out of the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building. Riley dressed up on a grey suit with him black converse topped off with his glasses. Kyle had on blue jeans, a black sweater that shows her shoulders and her very red heals. She too had on her black rimmed glasses. Ben was dressed a bit casual.

"Is it really that hard to believe someone is going to steal the Declaration of Independence?" asks Riley.

"The FBI gets 10,000 tips a week. They aren't going to worry about something they know is well protected," Kyle informs him.

"But anyone that can do anything is going to think we're crazy. And anyone crazy enough to believe us isn't going to want to help us," Riley goes on.

"Well, Ben, he's got a point there." she adds on, looking at Ben.

"We don't need someone who's crazy. But one step short of crazy and what do you get?" asks Ben.

"Obsessed," Kyle and Ryle both say.

"Passionate." Ben says simply, walking away, towards the National Archives.

Riley looks at Kyle confused and then follows Ben. Kyle sighs and follows too.What did I get myself into? she thinks a bit annoyed.

Yeah, she's on a great adventure with her best friend and Ben, but stuff could possibly get out of control.

Kyle spaced out while they waited to speak to Dr. Chase.

"Kyle? Anyone home?" came Riley's voice.

"Huh? What?" she looks at him a bit confused.

"We're going into the office, now. Are you okay, by the way?" he asks as they both stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replies with a smile.

"So, Mr. Brown?" Riley asks Ben.

"Family name doesn't get a lot of respect in the academic community." Bam answers as they walk over to office door.

"So, being kept down my the man." Riley adds as they walk into the room.

There stood a pretty blonde behind the desk, talking on her phone. She smiles and holds a finger up telling then one moment.

"A very cute man." Riley mumbles.

Kyle elbows him in the side and Riley just glares at her. The woman got off her phone and walks over to the three.

"Good afternoon." she says walking over to them.

"Hi." Riley says with a smile.

"Abigail Chase." she says, shaking Ben's hand.

"Paul Brown." he says and lies.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Chase says with a smile.

She shakes Kyle's hand.

"Samantha Adams." Kyle lies.

Dr. Chase smiles and looks at Riley. "Uh…Bill." Riley spits out.

"Nice to meet you, Bill." she says a bit skeptically.

"How may I help you?" Abigail asks, standing behind her desk.

"You're accent. Pennsylvanian-Dutch?" Ben asks sitting down in a chair in front of Abigail's desk. Riley sits in the other chair, while Kyle stands behind Riley.  
"Saxony-German." Abigail corrects looking at him with a small smirk.  
"You're not American?" Riley asks confused.  
Kyle slaps Riley's arm, trying to hold in her laughter. He always says stupid stuff like that.  
"Oh, I'm American, I just wasn't born here. Please don't touch that." Abigail says a little harshly to Ben.

Ben is looking at her Washington collection.  
"Sorry. Neat collection. George Washington's campaign buttons. You're missing the inaugural, though," he takes a breath, "I found one once.  
"That's very fortunate of you, "Abigail says a little uninterested, "Now, you told my assistant that this is an urgent matter?"  
Kyle can tell that this woman just wants to get to the damn point.

"Someone needs happy pills." Kyle whispers in Riley's ear.

Riley smiles and tries not to crack up.  
"Yes, ma'am. Well, I'm going to get straight to the point." Ban starts.  
"Someone's going to steal the Declaration of Independence." he says.

Kyle looks down and sighs. Abigail looks shocked and looks at Riley.  
"Its true." he says in a simple tone.  
She reaches for her phone. "I think I better put you touch with the FBI."  
"We've already been to the FBI." Kyle says trying to convince her.  
"And?" Abigail asks.  
"They assured is that the Declaration cannot possibly be stolen." Ben says in a mono-tone.  
Abigail sits down and leans back "They're right."  
"But, my friends and I are less certain, "Ben says, "However, if we were given the privilege of examining this document, we would be able to tell if it were actually in any danger."

They wait for a reply.  
"What do you think you're going to find?" she asks looking Ben suspiciously.  
"We believe that there's eh, an encryption on the back." he replies uncertain of what to say.  
"An encryption of what?" Abigail interrogates.  
"A...cartograph." he says still a little uncertain.  
"A map?" Abigail questions.  
"Yes, ma'am." Ben says.  
Kyle rolls her eyes. This woman has too many questions and it's annoying her.  
"A map of what?" Abigail asks.

_Jesus! _Kyle thinks.  
"The location of...of hidden items of historic and intrinsic value." Ben explains.  
"A treasure map?" Abigail asks, not believing this.

_Oh my GOD!_ Kyle is really getting irritated with questions.  
She mutters, "That's where we lost the FBI."  
You're treasure hunters, aren't you?" Abigail asks.  
"More like treasure protectors." Ben replies, trying to sound certain of him self.  
"Mr. Brown, I have personally seen the back of the Declaration of Independence, and I promise you, the only thing there is a notation that reads, _Original Declaration of Independence,  
dated..._" Ben finishes her sentence, "_dates the fourth of July_" yes, ma'am."  
Kyle sits on the arm chair. Riley glares at her since he had to move his arm.  
"But no map." Abigail says thinking she has proved her point.  
A tense silence has entered the room. Ben opens and closes his mouth not sure how to tell her. Riley shakes his head and looks down. Kyle pats his back.  
"It's...invisible." Ben finally says.  
"That's where we lost the Department of Homeland security." Riley mumbles.  
"What led you to assume there's this invisible map?" Abigail interrogates not believing what she's hearing at all.

"Shut up." Kyle whispers so no one could hear, but Riley heard her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"We found an engraving on the stem of a 200 year-old pipe." Kyle tries to explain.  
"Owned by Freemasons." Riley adds in slightly smiling.  
"May I see the pipe?" Abigail asks.  
"We don't have it." Riley says slowly and admits.  
Abigail leans forward in her chair, "Did Bigfoot take it?"

"Yeah, went to get stoned off his ass." Kyle retorts sarcastically.  
"It was nice meeting you." Ben says getting up.

Kyle gets up and leaves the room, leaning against the wall. She really did not like the woman.

Riley and Ben walk out of the room.

"If it's any consolation, you had me convinced." Riley says to Ben.

"It's not." Ben replies as the three of them walk out to the main room and stand in from of the 200 year old document.

_PLEASE review! I'll update ASAP!!!_


	8. Eight

_I'm sorry I didn't update. I needed to pull my damn grades up. But here you guys are and I hope you enjoy it very much._

_She Will Be Loved© _

_National Treasure™ _

_DISLCAIMER: I do not own National Treasure™ or its characters. I only own Kyle© and that's it. I do want to thank Jerry and they guys for making this movie 'cause it totally kicks total ASS_!

Chapter Eight

"Okay, I was thinking," Riley starts.

Kyle lets out a gasp and remarks, "Everyone take cover, Riley is thinking."

She starts giggling at her own words as Riley glares at her but continues.

"As I was saying, what if we go public? Flash this all over the internet. It's not like we have our reputations to worry about." He finishes.

"I resent that." Kyle says looking at him and then looks over at Ben, "Although I don't think it'll scare Ian away."

They walk over and stand in front of the Declaration. Ben looks at it with admiration and as it were the Holy Grail. Well, it is the Holy Grail of History things.

"180 years of searching and I'm 3 feet away. Of all the ideas that became the United States, there's one line here that is at the heart of all the others: "But when a long train of abuses and usurpations pursuing invariably the same Objects, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security." People don't talk like that anymore," says Ben thoughtfully

Kyle and Riley looks at each other confused, not knowing what Ben meant.

"Beautiful…Have know idea what you just said." Kyle says slowly.

"It means that if something goes wrong, those that have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action...I'm going to steal it," says Ben quietly.

"Right then." Riley mutters quietly.

"I'm going to steal the Declaration of Independence," mumbles Ben walking away.

Kyle and Riley exchange shocked gazes and go to catch up with Ben.

"Uh...Ben!" say Riley going after him.

Once they were outside the Archives, they went and sat up on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Riley and Kyle are sitting down, trying to take in what Ben had just said a few minutes ago. Ben is standing up as if nothing was wrong. Kyle draws in a breath and slowly lets it out. Riley looks at her and puts his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder as if to say "We'll figure this out".

"This is huge. Prison huge," he says.

"You are going to prison, you know that?" Kyle chimes in looking at Ben.

"Yeah, probably." Ben answers with no worry in his voice.

"That would bother most people." she mumbles and looks down at her feet.

Ben looks at the both of then and starts to speak, "Ian's going to try and steal it and if he succeeds, he will destroy the Declaration. The fact is the only way to protect the Declaration is to steal it. It's upside-down. I don't think there's a choice."

Riley looks at Kyle who looks back and then he looks back at Ben and sighs.

"Ben...for god's-sake, it's like stealing a national monument. It's like stealing him," Riley says standing up and making some interesting hand gestures towards memorial, "It can't be done. It's not that it shouldn't be done, it _can't_ be done. Let me prove it to you," he finishes in a some-what more calm voice.

"Let us prove it to you." Kyle adds also standing up.

Ben thinks for a moment, "Fine," he gives in.

"Okay Ben, pay attention. I brought you to the Library of Congress. Why? Because it's the biggest library in the world. Over 20 million books and they're all saying the same thing: Listen to Riley ." Riley starts.

"And Kyle. What we have here, my friend, is the entire layout of the Archives. We've got builder's blueprints, we have construction orders, phone lines, water and sewage," Kyle says picking up papers and putting them back down, not letting Ben getting that good of a look at them.

Riley continues, "It's all here. Now, when the Declaration is on display, it's surrounded by guards and video cameras, and little families from Iowa, and little kids on their 8th grade field trips. And beneath an inch of bullet proof glass is an army of sensors and heat monitors that will go off if someone gets too close with a high fever."

Kyle finishes for him, "Okay, when it's not on display, it's lowered into a 4 foot thick concrete, steel plated vault that happens to be equipped with an electronic combination lock and biometric access and denial systems."

Ben looks at them and leans forward a bit.

"You know Thomas Edison tried and failed nearly 2,000 times to develop the carbonized cotton filament for the incandescent light bulb. " says Ben.

"Edison?" asks Riley.

"And when asked about it, he said: "I didn't fail, I found out 2,000 ways how not to make a light bulb," but he only needed to find one way to make it work."

He pauses.

"And before I continue, it's really weird the way you two finishes each others conversations." Ben adds in.

Riley looks away and Kyle looks down, blushing.

"Alright, the Preservation Room." Ben says putting a book in front of Riley and Kyle, "Go ahead, enjoy."

Riley takes the book and looks at it. Kyle and rests her head on her head and sighs, getting bored of all this woo-ha.

"Do you know what the Preservation Room is for?" asks Ben.

"Delicious jams and jellies?" Riley replies with a question.

Kyle shakes her head and smiles slightly.

"That's where they clean, repair, and maintain all the documents and storage housings when they aren't on display or in the vault. Now, when the case needs work, they take it out of the vault and directly across the hall into the Preservation Room. The best time for us or Ian is to steal it, would be during the Gala this weekend when the guards are distracted by the V.I.P.s upstairs," Ben explains, "But we'll make our way to the Preservation Room where there is much less security," Ben finishes sitting back in his chair.

"Huh...well, if Ian...Preservation Room...gala...this might be possible," Riley manages to spit out looking at Ben.

"It seriously could." Kyle adds looking at Ben shocked.

"It might." Ben says.

_Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!_


	9. Nine

_Okay, I can finally update now that I've gotten most of my school work out of the way. Hope you enjoy._

_She Will Be Loved© _

_National Treasure™ _

_DISLCAIMER: I do not own National Treasure™ or its characters. I only own Kyle© and that's it. I do want to thank Jerry and they guys for making this movie 'cause it totally kicks total ASS_!

Chapter Nine

"Wow, we get to sit here while Ben has all the fun. Yay." Kyle waves her arms sarcastically.

Riley laughs at her, trying to pay attention to the surveillance camera and Ben talking. It took only a few days to set everything up and get a plan going.

"Is that that hot chic? How does she look?" Riley asks Ben.

Kyle smacks him in the arm causing Riley to glare at her. Kyle just makes a face and sits against the back of the seat, crossing her arms. She doesn't know if she felt jealousy or if she felt that Riley had over exaggerated.

_Don't me wrong. That woman is pretty but I wouldn't say hot. _She thinks with a roll of the eyes.

"Who's the stiff?" Riley asks Ben.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyle asks looking at Riley weird.

"Some guy came out of nowhere and I was asking Ben who it was and-"she cut Riley off.

"Alright, I get it." she answer and moves to sit next to him. She lets out a sigh and puts her forehead to his shoulder.

"I'm boooooooored." Kyle complains.

Riley chuckles and pats her on the shoulder, "It's okay. Maybe something exciting will happen and you'll get a chance to have fun." she looks at him.

"You honestly think we'll get anything fun out of the Declaration of Independence?" she asks sitting up.

"Well…treasure?" he replies confused.

Kyle just frowns and lets out a sigh, "If we find it." Riley throws a slight glare causing her to giggle.

"Kidding. I have no doubt that we will find this treasure. Ben has got me fully convinced." she reassures Riley who smirks a bit at her then looks back at his laptop.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Is he done yet?" Kyle asks now laying down, drumming her fingers on her stomach out of pure boredom.

Riley sighs in frustration at her and tell Ben to pick up the pace on getting the document.

"Move faster Ben." Riley urges him to go quicker.

Kyle looks at him and retorts, "That's kind of hard for him to do since he's using the world's smallest damn screwdriver."

Riley looks over at her with a weird look then slowly looks back at his screen when is goes fuzzy.

"I lost my feed." Riley states with a worried tone.

Kyle snaps up and moves to his side quickly. She takes the headset off of Riley's head just as Ben asks "what?"

"He lost feed Ben, Get out of there now." she orders putting the mic in front of her mouth.

Riley's eyes are wide with panic and he exclaims, "Ben, get out of there now!"

"I think he gets the point, Riley." she snaps at him basically saying "Shut the hell up".

_I'm taking the whole thing. _Ben says.

Kyle frowns but replies slowly, "You do that, buddy."

Riley looks at her confused and asks, "What is her doing?"

She sighs and tell him that Ben is taking the Declaration into the elevator to get it out. Riley look as if he was about to freak, but Kyle threatens, "You freak out, I will throw your ass out of here."

He closes his mouth and goes to sit in the driver's seat, waiting impatiently.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"Ben! What was that?" Kyle exclaims into the mic.

Riley had heard the gunshots too. He stays quiet, though,

"Ben, who's shooting?" Kyle asks over and over again, waiting for Ben to reply and praying that he was still alive.

_Ian's he here. He's uh…shooting_. Ben finally answers.

"I really hate that guy." Kyle mutters getting up and sitting in the passenger's seat.

Riley looks at her and puts a hand on her should for comfort and she returns it with a small smile. She closes her eyes and trying to think of why she came on this mission.

_Why? Why am I here? _she thinks to herself with so much confusion in her head.

_**To be with Riley. **_Her conscience spoke,

She sighs knowing that that is true. She wants to be with Riley and not just around him but in the manner of her wanting him to hold her and never let go. For him to kiss her and tell her that he loves her.

_Some fairytale that will never happen. _she thinks with a roll of the eyes.

She snaps from her thoughts and thinks back to the mission.

"Ben, where are you?" she mumbles.

_Shut up_ Ben's voice came through the head set.

Riley looks over with a weird look that if this moment wasn't so serious, that Kyle would have started laughing in hysterics.

_Start the van _Ben orders.

"He wants you to start the van." Kyle says to Riley as she leans over and looks out of Riley's window spotting Ben across the street.

"That would be easier if you weren't leaning on me." he states flatly.

Kyle moves back to her seat and mumbles "sorry". She takes off the headset, chucking into the back of the van.

"That's okay, throw my stuff whenever you please." Riley resents with sarcasm.

Kyle smiles, "All righty, Captain."

"Uh." Riley says as he looks out the window.

Kyle looks too and sees Dr. Chase right behind Ben which gets Kyle to fetch the headset from the back of the van and sit back down. Kyle quickly stutters, "Uh, Ben, mean Declaration Lady is behind you."

Ben opens the back of the van and fiddles with something for a second before closing that back. Five minutes pass and Riley and Kyle are growing VERY impatient.

"Quick chatting and get in the van." Kyle snaps at Ben through the mic.

Then, the alarm system goes off at the Archives.

"Oh Dear God." Riley mumbles, sinking low into his see.

Kyle throws the headset off again and lets her head fall onto the dashboard saying, "Sweet Jesus!"

_Ha-ha! Updated now and please review to let me know what you all thought._


	10. Ten

Author: Well, here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Ben rushes to the side door and jumps in. Riley is getting ready to speed off when Kyle stops him.

"Ben!" she shouts, her gaze out of Riley's window with shock.

Ben looks just into to see one of Ian's men pick up a fighting Dr. Chase who is screaming very loud. Though, that did no good and neither did her kicking and flailing around. Kyle and Riley give each other worried looks.

"Bad, bad, bad." Ben mutters as she is about to get back out of the van.

The driver in the catering truck takes out a gun and starts firing at them. Ben ducks behind the side of the red van while Riley and Kyle duck and cover their heads, but Kyle got a little less fortunate.

"God damn it!" she curses, holding her shoulder and gritting her teeth as she feels tears start to form at the edges of her eyes.

Ben jumps back in the van, "Go!" he orders and Riley puts the van in gear and they start their chase after the catering truck with Ian and his goons inside with Abigail.

"Once we catch them, what do we do?" Riley asks Ben, keeping a fixed gaze on the road and van in front of them.

"Working on it." is Ben's only answer.

Kyle looks down at her arm and sighs with relief; only a graze. She grabs the sides of the seat as they take a very sharp turn.

"Skidding, skidding, skidding." her best friend mumbles.

They drive through a construction site but once they go back on the road, one of the trucks back doors flies open, with Abigail holding on for dear life. Kyle's eye widen with fear of the older woman falling and dying. Then stuff would really get bad.

"Holy Lord." Riley breathes out looking at the scene before them.

"Get me next to her." Ben says, opening the side door as Riley pulls over into the wrong lane next to the other van.

Ben makes a reach to grab Abigail's hand, but a bus soon starts to come.

"Riley!" Kyle shouts and he switches lanes just as the bus is about to hit them.

She holds her breath and releases it to see Abigail unharmed but she swings back towards the inside of the van and swings out to carry no Document with her.

"Grab my hand!" Ben calls to her.

She grabs his hand and he catches her as more bullets start flying at them. Ben closes the door and Riley takes a turn and they drive off.

"Are you okay?" Ben asks Abigail with concern in his voice.

"No, those lunatics-" she starts to yell at him or maybe it is all of them.

"You're not hurt are you?" Ben asks with compassion in his voice.

"You're all lunatics!" she yells

"Are you hungry?" Ben randomly asks the concern turning into irritation.

"What?" Abigail asks weirdly.

"Are you alright?" Ben raises his voice a little higher.

"Still a little shaken up from being shot. But I'll be alright." Riley says back to him, sarcastically.

He looks over at Kyle, who is now holding her left shoulder. As they pass a street light, he sees the highlight of blood on her hand and shoulder and her sweatshirt.

"Kyle, you're hurt…"he trails off, trying to pay attention to the road but being very concerned over his friend.

Kyle winces at the pain, "I'll be fine. Just a graze." she reassures him.

"No, you're hurt. When we stop somewhere, we're fixing you up." he slightly chides and looks back the road.

Kyle smiles at the thought of how much Riley cares about her.

Ben sighs and takes out a plastic tube.

"They don't have it." Ben says and pulls out the real document. "See? OK? Now could you please stop shouting?"

"Gimme that!" Abigail yells at him lashing out for the document.

Kyle looks back at the commotion.

"I thought it'd be a good idea to have a duplicate. It turned out I was right. I actually had to pay for the souvenir and the real one, so you owe me 35.00 plus tax." Ben says looking at Abigail with a smirk.

"Genius." Riley smirks.

"Who were those men?" Abigail asks, changing the subject again.

"Just the guys we warned you were gunna steal the Declaration." Ben explains.

"But you didn't believe us." Mocks Kyle with a satisfying grin.

"We did the only thing we could do to keep it safe." Ben says looking at the tube.

Abigail looks at him and tries to grab the tube.

"Verdamn it! Gimme that!" she yells at him.

"You know something? You're shouting again." Ben states, being obvious.

"I'm pretty sure she was swearing at us, too." Riley points out.

Kyle looks at him, "We deserve that, my good friend." she finishes.

* * *

_NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT_

"A credit card slip?!" Riley and Kyle exclaim.

Ben winces slightly at their anger. Abigail looks slightly impressed on how his two friends got angry with him in only a matter of seconds.

"Dude, we're on the grid…they could have your records from forever. They could have OUR records from forever." reffering to him and Kyle.

"I know and it's only a matter of seconds before the FBI shows up on my door step." Ben retorts at him.

There is a moment of silence between all of them. Ben is now in a thinking mood but he breaks the silence.

"We need those letters." Ben says with a clicking like attitude, like a light bulb just popped up above his head.

"What letters?" Abigail asks, wanting to know what Ben is up to now.

"You know, get off the road. Take a right." Ben says to Riley.

Riley listens to Ben and they take a right, going towards a near by park.

"What letters?" Abigail asks a little more demanding.

Riley stops on the grass of the park and Ben slides op the door and starts pacing on the lush green grass. Abigail sits herself on the edge of the van and stares at a pacing Ben. Riley looks around in the back of the van for a first aid while Kyle is sitting in the pasanger's seat of the car, not wanting to move.

"We need the Silence Dogood letters." Ben mumbles to him self.

"You have the original Silence Dogood letters? Did you steal those, too?" Abigail asks like a smart ass making Kyle roll her eyes.

Ben blares at her. "We have scans of the originals. Quiet please."

Riley comes up and sits next to Kyle.

"Take off your sweatshirt." he says politly.

She does as he says and takes it off, wincing at the clothing pealed away from her sore and wounded shoulder. Riley cleans it a bit while Kyle tries to focus in on Ben and Abigail.

"How'd you get scans?" Abi asks trying to annoy Ben.

"I know someone who has the originals. Now shush!" Ben tries not to yell at her, but he's really close to doing it.

"Why do you need them?" Abigail asks...another question.

"She is bugging the crap out of me." Kyle grumbles to her self, but Riley hears her and lets out a laugh.

"She really can't shut her mouth, can she?" Ben asks Riley and Kyle who look at him and shrug, "I'll tell you what, look. I will let you hold onto this if you'll promise to shut up, please. Thank you." Ben snaps at the annoying doctor and hands her the Declaration and continues thinking.

Riley finishes wrapping up his friends arm and gives her a spare zip up hoody that he has. She puts it on and it is pretty big on her. A few more inches and it is at her knees.

"Ben you know what you have to do?" Riley asks him.

"I know what to do. I'm just trying to think of anything else we could do." Ben elaborates to him.

"Well, not to be a nudge but we probably have our own satellite by now. It took you all of two seconds to decide to steal the Declaration of Independence." Riley tries to prove his point but fails.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I was gunna personally have to tell my dad about it." Ben snaps at him.

Abigail then makes a run for it.

"Hey, not cool." Ben snaps and goes after her.

Kyle and Riley both jump out the van, but Kyle, forgetting that the van is high, falls flat on her face.

"Ow." she groans and rolls on her back.

Riley walks over to her, "How the hell did you manage to do that?" he asks, holding a hand out for her.

She just hakes her head, "I don't know." she answers, grabbing his hand and he pulls her up, but into a friendly hug.

She hugs back, putting her arms around his neck.

"You're okay, right?" he asks with concern, and then putting her at arms length, with his hands on her shoulders but his right hand is on he left shoulder gently.

"Riley, I just fell out of a van. I'll live." she replies with a smirk.

"I knew you were okay." he says with a slight laugh and leans against the van.

"Let's go." Ben says, walking up to them, Abigail behind him looking rather proud of her self.

"For the record, when we find the treasure, you're SO getting a new car." Kyle smiles and gets back in the van while Riley just shakes his head and also smiles.

Author: Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!

* * *


	11. Eleven

_Ha-ha, quick update, eh? Enjoy everyone and thanks for the reviews!._

_She Will Be Loved©_

_National Treasure™_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from National Treasure._

Chapter Eleven

"Where the party?" asks Patrick, Ben's dad.

The group had parked a few blocks away to avoid curious eyes and now, they are being confronted…by the elder Gates.

"Well, I'm in a little bit of trouble." Ben sugar coats it.

Kyle rolls her eyes, _Little bit my ass._

Patrick looks at Kyle then Abigail, "One of them pregnant?" he asks in a slightly rude manner.

Kyle stifles a laugh while Abigail is shocked and insulted at the same time. Riley looks down and sighs.

"Well, if they are, are you going to leave the woman carrying your grandchild in the cold?" Ben asks back.

Kyle is still trying her best not to laugh, so she puts her face in Riley's shoulder and starts cracking up.

"I look pregnant?" Abigail asks Riley still in shock from Patrick's comment.

Kyle starts cracking up in ever harder as Riley shakes his head. They all walk in and Kyle slowly composes her self.

"There's pizza, still warm I think." Patrick offers.

The two best friends look at each other, "Oh, fuck no." Kyle mumbles to Riley and they scurry to the pizza. Riley goes to grab the biggest piece but Kyle takes it from his grasp and takes a big bite. He glares at her and takes a different piece and pretends to sulk, only causing his "better" half to smile.

"Dad, we need the Silence Dogood letters." Ben blurts out to his father.

Patrick gives Ben a pretty stern look for even mentioning one thing that has to do with the Templar's Treasure.

"Yeah, it's about the treasure." he adds in, answering his father's look.

He looks at the other three, "And he dragged you into this?" he asks shocked.

"Literally." Abigail slightly sneers.

"We volunteered." Riley answers for him and Kyle.

Kyle nods with a big smile which is soon wiped off her face, "Well, unvolunteer before you waste your lives." Patrick snaps.

"Knock is off, Dad." Ben chides his own father.

Patrick looks at him with a glare, "Sure, I'm the family crook." he snaps back at Ben who gladly returns him with a look.

Kyle looks at the two Gates and leans over to Riley, "Tension." she whispers to him.

He nods in agreement.

"I have a job, a house, health insurance, "Patrick starts up and Kyle wonders that that has to do with anything, "At least I had your mother, however, for a brief moment of time. At least I had you, "he pause for a moment, "Who do you have? Them?" he exclaims, pointing at Riley and Kyle.

Kyle frowns and Riley merely stops munching on his piece of pizza as he hears his name.

"I resent that tone.' Kyle remarks, but Patrick ignores her.

"Look, if you just give us the letters, then we're gone." Ben tries to compromise.

"You disappoint me, Ben. "Patrick says rather coldly.

Kyle opens her moth to snap at him, but Riley covers her mouth with his hand. He knows that she has a big mouth that can run off as the wrong time and that will say the wrong things only to cause her to get into trouble.

"Well, maybe that's the real Gates-family legacy. Sons who disappoint their fathers." Ben snaps back at him, angry and hurt.

"Get out, take your troubles with you." Patrick says, trying to get rid of them.

Kyle sighs, she hates the tension between them, "I'm going outside." she mumbles to Riley and gets up.

She walks out the front door and it is obvious that Ben and Patrick are too busy feuding to notice that she left in the first place. She sits down on the steps and leans her head against her hand. She's bored and tired. Her arm still hurts from being grazed, but she's hoping that it will stop hurting soon. Maybe something exciting will happen soon and she better not miss it.

* * *

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

* * *

"That's not a map…is it?" Riley asks as they apply heat to the back of the Declaration.

Ben had went out to fetch Kyle after ten minutes of arguing with his dad. Then, they figured out that to bring out on what ever is on the back of the document, they needed heat.

"Yup! Maps were made of numbers in them olden days." Kyle replies sarcastically.

Riley glares at her.

"Are they longitudes and latitudes?" Riley asks.

"No many sets of numbers. "Kyle answers, yet again.

Abigail studies it, "That's the key?" she questions.

"Yeah. 'The key in Silence undetected.' Dad, can we have the letters now?" Ben says to Abigail, then asks his father.

"Will somebody please explain to me what these magic numbers are?" Riley questions, frustrated that no one is answering him at the present moment.

"Jesus, it's an Ottendorf Cipher." Kyle finally answers him, tired of his complaining.

"That's right." Patrick praises.

"Oh, okay...what's an Ottendorf Cipher?" Riley asks again with a blank look on his face.

"They're just codes." Patrick answers quickly.

"Each of these three numbers corresponds to a word in a key. Usually a random book or a newspaper article," Abigail explains taking a breath before proceeding, "In this case, the Silence Dogood letters. So it's like the page number of the key text, the line on the page, and the letter in that line." She finishes.

Riley nods, in slight understanding.

"So, dad, where are the letters?" Ben asks his father standing up.

"You know, it's just by sheer happenstance that his grandfather..." Patrick starts.

"Dad," says Ben.

"Even found those. They were in an antique desk from the press room..." Patrick keeps going.

Kyle and Riley frown and Abigail does to. Kyle crosses her arms, getting annoyed by the older Gates' rambling. The man just needs to say 'yes' or 'no'.

"Dad," says Ben getting irritated.

"From the New England Current. That's a newspaper," Patrick finishes.

"Dad, where are the letters?" Ben asks annoyed.

"I don't have them, son," Patrick finally says."What?" asks Ben disbelievingly.

"I don't have them," Patrick repeats.

Riley sighs, Abigail shakes her head, Kyle sighs with irritation and Ben sits on a nearby chair and takes his gloves off with his teeth.

He clears his throat, "Where are they?" Ben asks very calmly.

"I donated them to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia," Patrick states.

"Time to go," Ben rushes out of his seat.

He gets up and puts his coat back on.

"All this time and it was on the back." Abigail says looking at the Declaration with amusement of their discovery.

"The back of what?" asks Patrick picking up the old document of two hundred years.

"Whoa!" says Riley.

"Oh for the love of God." Kyle mutters, getting up and leaning against a wall.

"No!" Ben shouts.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god," says Patrick once he knew what it was.

"I know," says Ben rather calmly.

"Oh, my god. What have you done? This is...this is..." Patrick starts to say in shock.

"I know," says Ben again a little more forcefully.

"This is the Declaration of Independence," Patrick says nearly crying.

"Yes. And, it's very delicate," says Abigail taking the Declaration way from Patrick.

"You stole it?" scolds Patrick looking at Kyle than Riley.

Riley points over to Ben then Kyle hits him in the back of the head. Riley shoots her a glare before looking away from her.

"Dad, I can explain, but I don't have the time. It was necessary. And you saw the cipher." says Ben walking over to his father.

"And that will lead to another clue. And that'll lead to another clue. There is no treasure. I wasted 20 years of my life. And now you've destroyed yours. And you pulled me into all this," Patrick chides.

"Well, we can't have that," says Ben.

* * *

_Please review and I'll update soon!_


	12. Twelve

_Sorry this update wasn't that quick but this is a little 4__th__ of July present for you guys, please enjoy!_

_She Will Be Loved_

_National Treasure™_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not only anything from National Treasure; I only own Kyle._

Chapter Twelve

"I can't believe we duck taped your father to a chair and left him for the FBI to find." Kyle states still a bit surprised from their improvised plan back at the house.

The crew of four is not sitting in Patrick's car on their way Phili to find of the next crew. Ben and Abigail are sitting in the front seat while Kyle and Riley are sitting in the back. Riley is basically lying down; his feet are up on the seat and he is slightly curled up. While is sitting up right, her head tilted back and she lets out a sigh.

"You're dad has a sweet ride." Riley mumbles to Ben, his eyes closed.

Kyle raise an eyebrow and looks at Riley, "Random, much?" she asks.

Riley smiles a bit.

"I think we should change clothes. We look a bit conspicuous, don't you think?" Ben says to Abigail.

They are still in their Gala attire and yes, it looks a bit…weird. It's not everyday you see two people walking around in a tux and gown as their casual wear. Riley shifts a bit before saying, "I'd love to go shopping but we have no money."

"He's got a point." Kyle agrees with a slight frown on her lips.

"Here, I took this from his house," says Ben handing a little black book over to Abigail, "He usually tucks a few hundred dollars somewhere between those pages."

"_Common Sense_. How appropriate," says Abigail reading the front of the book.

Kyle lets out a snort, "Ha, it's kind of ironic really." She mumbles causing Riley to let out a laugh.

She takes her seat belt off and leans her back against Riley causing him to open his eyes and stare at her, "Hey, I object to that." He argues.

"That sucks for you because I'm quite comfortable here." She replies back with smirk before closing her eyes and crossing her hand across her stomach.

"If I get a ticket for you two not wearing your seat belts, you're paying for it." Ben says looking at the two young adults through the rear view mirror.

"Touché" Kyle replies which causes Abigail and Riley to just look at her weirdly.



"Huh, probably the wrong time to say that. For get that ever happened." She says to them and closes her eyes again.

Abigail turns back around slowly with an amused smile on her face while Riley just merely shakes his head and closes her eyes again. There's silence for a moment, but leave it to the young guy to break it that nice silence in which Kyle is trying to get some descant sleep.

"When are we gunna get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird." Riley complains.

"You just said it was a sweet ride." Kyle retorts back at him.

"That's before I noticed the weird smell." He mutters and becomes silent once again.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

While Riley and Kyle try to think and figure out the next clue, Ben and Abigail get a nice shopping trip, which still slightly annoyed Kyle, but she did drag Riley into a store anyways so she could get new clothes. She is now wearing a new red camisole with a brown leather jacket. She kept her jeans and converse, deciding not to change out of those.

"Thanks for just dragging me in there so I look stupid while you tried things on." Riley says rather annoyed.

"Hey, I've had to go plenty of places with you and sand there and look stupid." Kyle says back at they get new the Franklin Institute.

They stare at it and Riley starts to walk towards it but Kyle grabs his arm, "wait, what if Ian's in there/" she asks with worry.

"Okay, then, what do we do?" he asks crossing his arms.

Kyle thinks for a moment and an idea pops up in her head as she sees a young boy walk past them. She smiles and walks up to the boy.

"Hey, how would you like to make money?" she asks sweetly.

"Alright." The young boy answers with a goofy smile.

Riley stares in awe at his best friends plan. She always has had a unique of doing things and she has had some pretty interesting plans in the past but this one by far, for some weird reason, beats all the others. She walks back with the kid next to her.

"I need the paper with the number on it." She says.

Riley takes the paper out of his pocket and hands it too her and Kyle explains to the kids what he has to do. The kid takes off into the huge building and Kyle sits on a tone bench and smiles at Riley.

"You are amazing." He manages to get out, sitting next to her.

Kyle smiles at him, "Thanks. Now, let's watch my plan unravel into success." She beams.



So, they wait and receive the letters, writing the message along the bottom of a newspaper that Kyle had bought. The kid runs back with the next letters. He is slightly out of breath but manages to tell them what he had got.

"I got P-A-S-S and A-N-D." he says, catching his breath a little more.

Riley starts writing down on a newspaper when the kid stops him, "No, it's an 'N'" the kids says.  
"That is an 'n'."He replies back with an annoyed tone.

The kid raises an eyebrow.

"It doesn't look like one." Kyle pipes up earning a glare from Riley who fixes the 'n'.

"You know what? Here. Last one. Okay? One more dollar," says Riley giving the kid a dollar.

"Thank you," says the kid taking the dollar.

"Go get the last 4 letters. Go get 'em, chief. Come on," Riley adds on before the kid leaves again to find the last letter.

Kyle takes the newspaper and starts reading the clue, well, what they have of it anyways.

"Looking to see if I have any other distorted letters?" Riley asks sarcastically.

Kyle looks at him with a 'get-over-it' look and says, "I'm reading the clue too see what the first half of it could be." She states and looks back at the paper.

"Oh." Riley lets out, feeling a bit guilty for snapping at her.

Kyle looks up just as a bus stops in front of them and sees the Liberty Bell. She sighs and looks back down at the paper, but then snaps her head up looking at the picture of the bell again.

"Got it1" C'mon." she exclaims, grabbing Riley arm to pull him up with her

He looks at her confused. Kyle looks back across the street to see Ian Howe looking around. Her eyes widen and she pulls on Riley arm to get into a run with her, "time to go." She says and they run around the corner to the store that Ben and Abigail are at.

_Please review and Happy 4__th__ of July!_


	13. Thirteen

_Wow! Reviews are doing great for this story. Thank you everyone for reviewing, so here's your treat. Another awesome update and chapter. Enjoy!_

_She Will Be Loved_

_National Treasure™_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from National Treasure…sadly._

Chapter Thirteen

Kyle and Riley ran all the back to the store that Ben and Abigail are at. They stop at the front of it and try to catch their breath.

"What was that all about?" Riley asks gasping for air.

"I saw Ian." She pants, standing up straight, putting her hands behind her head.

Riley takes a deep breath before saying anything further, "That's just…GREAT." He remarks as he starts heading into the store.

Kyle shakes her head and walks in after him, up the stairs over to Ben and Abigail who are currently paying for their new outfits. They look rather snazzy.

"Did you get it?"Ben asks as the two young adults walk up to them.

"Oh, we got it." Riley answers with excitement.

Kyle smiles and recites the clue that she memorized the best she could, "the vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of pass and stow." She finishes with a grin.

"Now, Pass and Stow referring to-" Ben and Abigail cut Riley off.

"The Liberty Bell." The both say, now trying to think.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Riley asks in frustration.

Kyle pats his shoulder in sympathy.

"Well, John Pass and John Stow cast the bell," says Abigail.

"Okay. Well, then, what does the rest of this mean?" asks Riley, looking at Ben and Abigail then to Kyle who just merely shrugs.

Ben then starts pacing a little and thinking. Deeply thinking, before he stops with a smile growing.

"Wait, the vision to see the treasured past, must refer to a way to read the map," says Ben.

Kyle gives him a "duh" look right after he says this.

"I thought the cipher was the map," says Riley who's clearly confused.

"No, the cipher was a way to find the way to read the map," Ben explains.



"And the way to read the map can be found where the timely shadow crosses in front of the Liberty Bell," Abigail says stepping a little closer to Ben.

"Crosses in front of the house of the Liberty Bell. Independence Hall," says Ben.

"Right, so timely shadow...it's a specific time," Abigail says also thinking about it.

"Uh, what time?" Kyle asks.

"What time? What time? Wait, wait, you're going to love this," Ben says very excitedly to Abigail, "Excuse me, can I see one of those hundred dollar bills I paid you with?" he asks the cashier.

"No," she says giving Ben a suspicious look.

"Well, uh, I have this diver's watch. It's called a submariner. I dive with it. It's actually quite valuable. You can use it as collateral," says Ben taking off his watch and handing it to the cashier.

"Whatever," she says and takes the watch.

"Thank you," says Ben.

Ben turns to face Abigail, Kyle and Riley with an excited look on his face like little kid who got first bike.

"On the back of the hundred-dollar bill is an etching on Independence Hall, based on a painting..." Ben starts to say

.  
"Hello," the cashier interrupts handing him the bill.

"Thank you," he says to her and continues without skipping a beat, "in the 1780's, who and the artist was actually a friend of Benjamin Franklin's. It's wonderful," says Ben to the cashier.

"Fascinating," says the cashier, but not very interested.

"Who pissed in her cereal bowel this morning?" Kyle mumbles causing Riley to try and keep his laughter in.

"Hold this," Ben says passing the container with the Declaration to Abigail ignoring what Kyle had just said.

"Okay," she says going to sling it over her shoulder.

Ben pulls it back and looks at her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she says.

They smile at each other. Kyle and Riley frown wanting to figure this out.

"Now, I think that if we look at this clock tower, we may find the specific time," says Ben flipping the bill over and picking up one of the water bottles sitting on the counter.

Ben holds the water bottle to magnify the back of the bill so he can see the clock.

"What do you see?" Abigail asks looking over his shoulder.

"2:22," replies Ben.

'Well, what time is it now?" Riley asks.

"Almost 3," says the cashier looking at Ben's watch that she was holding.

Ben looks at Rile and Kyle then back at Abigail.

"We missed it," Abigail whines slightly.

"No, we didn't," says Riley looking to Ben, "We didn't miss it because...uh...you don't know this? I-I know something about history that you don't," gloats Riley.

"I'd be very excited to learn about it, Riley," says Ben, flatly.

"Well, hold on a second, let me just..." Riley relaxes his body and takes a breath, "let me just take in this moment. This is...this is cool," he says looking around, "Is this how you feel all the time? Because, you know...except for now, of course," he says looking back at Ben.

Ben looks at him weird while Abigail and Kyle are getting irritated with his ego. Kyle slaps his arm hard.

"Riley!" both women yell at him.

Riley looks taken back and rubs his arm where Kyle had hit him, "Alright. What I know is that daylight savings wasn't established until World War I. If it's 3 PM now, okay, that means in 1776, it would be 2 pm," he finishes and throws a glare at Kyle and Abigail.

"Let's go." Abigail says walking off with Ben hot on her heels after exchanging the cashier the bill for his watch.  
Kyle runs to catch to catch up with other two, Riley right behind her.  


"Do you who the first person was to suggest Day Light Saving's time?" Riley asks.

"Benjamin Franklin." The other three answer together causing Riley to stomp his foot on the ground in defeat.

_Please review and I will update soon!_


	14. Fourteen

_I know it's been a long time and I apologize. But here's the update! It's going to be hard for me to update quickly since I have a crap load of school work, but I'll try my best to update. Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

_She Will Be Loved_

_National Treasure _

Chapter Fourteen

They power walk their way to where the Liberty Bell once hung, but was replaced by the Centennial Bell. As Ben proceeds to retrieve the next clue, Riley, Abigail and Kyle wait down in the Signing room, but they aren't too patient at this point.

"Well, thank God Riley knew that bit of history." Kyle comments as she sits in a chair and looks at the other two.

"You said that with so much happiness." Riley remarks.

"Out of everything in history class, that's the one thing you remembered." she states with a raised eyebrow.

Riley frowns, "There are lots of things I remembered from that class." he retorts with a slight glare at this point.

Kyle lets out a snort, "Riley, you didn't even know that the Liberty Bell was replaced."

Abigail lets out a chuckle, "She right, you know?" she says to Riley as she looks at him.

Riley just glares at her and crosses his arms. Kyle just rolls her eyes and walks over to Riley and stands in front of him. He glances at her.

"Come to tell me other things I don't know?" he asked bitterly.

Kyle scoffs, "Riley, we don't know everything. And I was just joking with you. No reason to get bitter about it." she finishes with raised eyebrows.

Riley nods apologetically before saying, "Ben's back."

She turns around to spot Ben coming towards them.

"What'd you score?" Riley asks.

Ben holds up a pair of very old looking glasses with different lenses layering each other, "I found this." he answers standing in front of them.

"Some kind of ocular device. _The vision to see the treasured past,_" he states before looking at Abigail, "Let me see this." he says grabbing the document as Riley grabs the glasses.

"They're like early American x-ray specs." Riley whispers as he looks in Kyle direction.

"Wow, Riley, wow." Kyle shakes her head.

Riley lets out a laugh.

"Benjamin Franklin invented something like these." Abigail states.

"I think he invented these." Ben says to her with a weird look.

"So, what do we do with them?" Riley asks rather stupidly.

Kyle sighs, "We throw them around like a baseball." she retorts rather sarcastically.

"Ha-ha" he replies with a frown.

"Help me." Ben says attempting to roll out the document by him self.

The other three grab a side and help Ben rolls it out. He pauses for a moment taking in the opened document.

"Ben?" Kyle says looking at him curiously.

"The last time this was here is when it was being signed." he replied with a small smile.

Abigail and Kyle smile too.

"Ben, there's another tour coming." Riley breaks the moment.

"Way to ruin it, Riley." Kyle breathes out.

Riley glares at her, "Sorry for being quick on this so we don't get caught." he replied.

Ben takes the glasses away from Riley and puts them on and looks through them at the back of the document.

"What do you see?" asks Abigail.

"What is it? Is it a treasure map?" Riley asks excitedly hoping that he is right.

Kyle shakes her head at his glee.

"It says 'Heere at the Wall,' spelled with 2 E's. Here, take a look," says Ben passing the spectacles over to Abigail.

Riley tries to snatch them away from her, but only caught air causing Kyle to laugh at his attempt to get them.

"Oh, wow," she says looking through the lenses like Ben did and then hands them to Kyle to look through.

" I'm not aloud to look at the map? Thank you SO much." Riley says sourly.

"That's amazing." Kyle says taking off the glasses.

"Why can't they just say go to this place, and here's the treasure, spend it wisely?" asks Riley.

"Because there's no adventure in that." Kyle replies.

"Oh, no." Ben gasps looking past the three.

They all turn around to peer out a window that is revealing Phil and Shippen, two of the goons from Ian's team, walking outside.

Riley goes over to the window and pulls back the curtain a little more than it was.

"How'd they find us?" he asks.

"Ian has nearly unlimited resources...and he's smart," says Ben rolling up the Declaration as Abigail helps him.

"I don't think we can get out of here without being spotted," says Abigail.

"Well, we don't want them to have the Declaration or the glasses, but we especially don't want them to have them both together," says Ben putting the Declaration back in the tubes.

"So what do we do?" asks Riley.

"We separate the lock from the key. We're splitting up," says Ben looking at Abigail.

"Good idea," say's Abigail

"Really?" asks Riley.

"I'll take this and those," instructs Ben referring to the container for the Declaration and the spectacles, "You guys keep that. Meet me at the car and call me if you have any problems," he says to the three of them and hands them the tube the document is really in.

"Like if we get caught and killed?" Riley asks.

Kyle slowly looks at her best friend with slightly wide eyes.

"Yeah. That would be a big problem," says Ben, "Take care of her," he says just before he leaves.

"I will." All three of them say at the same time.

They look at each other awkwardly and leave the building and going the opposite direction as Ben. They walk down a busy street not knowing that they are being followed. Abigail looks behind them.

"Guy, run." she says and they take off running.

Shaw and Victor have been following them and are now chasing them down the side walk. They run till they get to a Farmer's Market. Abigail stops in front of and so do Riley and Kyle,

"In here." she says running in there.

The two young adults follow her. They all come to a fork in the middle of the store and they look around.

"This way!" they all yell.

Riley goes the opposite direction that Abigail and Kyle go. The two woman both jump over a meet counter and sit on the ground, panting. Abigail is holding onto the tube containing the document as tight as she came.

"If you're not a steak, you don't belong here." says a women who is working at the counter.

"I'm just hiding from my ex-husband." Abigail says

"And my ex-boyfriend." Kyle adds in.

The woman looks ahead of her and looks back at them and says, "Who, baldy?"

Both women nod yes, still panting slightly, staying close to the side of the counter as they can.

"Girls. stay as long as you like." the woman offers.

They both say thanks you. Abigail looks through the glass and sees Shaw. She quickly brings her head down.

"Do you need something?" the woman asks.

No answer and she repeated her self.

"Shut up." Shaw says as he walks away.

The woman looks back at them and states, "I see why you left."

Abigail and Kyle both jump back over the counter and look around for Riley. Kyle spots him and grabs his arm which makes him jump.

"Where were you two?" he asks looking at them.

"Where were we? Where were you?" Abigail snaps at him as she rushed over.

"Run now, argue later." Kyle says and they take off again.

Shaw spots them and tells Victor that they're on the run again.

Kyle, Riley and Abigail start running to City Hall, but Riley gets stuck behind business men causing him to slow down. Kyle looks to see him stuck, Abigail keeps running but runs into a biker, falling to the ground and dropping the document causing it to roll into the busy street. Kyle runs after it and runs into the street to pick it, but as she does, she hears a truck horn go off and just as she is about ti get hit, she feels a pair of arms pull her back.

Riley.

They fall back onto the side walk and watch Ian walk into the street and pick up the document. Kyle starts to get up to get it back but Riley grabs her arm and pulls her with him to run in the opposite direction with Abigail.

They stop running after a few minutes.

"Riley, call Ben." Abigail says, panting.

"Right." he takes out his cell phone with his free hand since he is still holding Ana's hand.

"_What?" _Ben asks.

"We lost it," says Riley.

"_What!?" _Ben yells now angry and agitated.

Kyle and Abigail wince at his voice.

"We lost the Declaration. Ian took it," says Riley.

"_Yeah, uh, okay. Are you all alright?" _Ben asks them starting to cool down.

"Yeah, we're all fine." Riley answers.

"_Alright. Um, meet me back at the car and we'll figure out how to get the Declaration back from Ian." _Ben says before hanging up.

"Let's get back to the car." Kyle says and starts jogging in across the street.

_Please review and thanks for being patient._


	15. Fifteen

_I know it's been forever but I'm my Winter Break, so maybe a couple updates for the next couple weeks for you guys. Thank you so much for the reviews and being patient. Enjoy!_

_She Will Be Loved_

_National Treasure_

Chapter Fifteen

"We need a really good plan." Kyle mumbles into her hands.

Her, Riley and Abigail found a park to stay at while they figured things out and so far nothing. They have no clue what they are going to do with out Ben. So, far, they have been there for an hour.

"Riley," Abigail started, "Do you know how to get a hold of Ian?" she asked.

Kyle and Riley slowly look up at the older, blonde woman, "Excuse me?" they says at the same time.

"Trust me on this." she reassured the both of them.

Riley sighs and hands Abigail his cell phone so she can call Ian. Kyle just looks at him.

"Ian's on your contact list still?" she asks in a teasing manner.

"Oh, shut up. You don't take your ex-boyfriends off your contact list until months later." he remarks back.

"Hey, they were prank calling purposes only." she defends.

He looks at her a smirks, "You're so evil."

"I know." she smiles back.

"Sorry to break up your flirt fest that's about to start, but we need to get going and fast." Abigail says handing the phone back to Riley.

"Where are we headed?" Kyle asks standing up from the bench and Riley follows suit.

"Wall street. But we need to get there quickly." she says with a slight worried tone.

Kyle smirks and Riley stares at her for a moment before figuring out what she has in mind.

"Kyle…" he says cautiously.

"Abigail, my dear, I have a way we can get there fast." Kyle tells her with a smirk still on her face with a whole lot of pride and mischief.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Abigail asks cautiously as they walk to the street as Kyle tried to pulls over a cab.

"Kyle, what did your Grand parents get you for Christmas?" Riley asks as a cab pulls over and they all get in it.

"You'll see." Kyle says and tells the driver to head to her Grand parents home which, lucky for them, is close by.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why do you have rich relatives?" Riley asks sitting the back seat of corvette that Kyle is driving.

"Because they love me." she answers simply.

"You know, for driving this fast, you sure know how to make it a smooth ride." Abigail comments.

"Don't encourage her." Riley snaps at Abigail.

Kyle looks into the rear view mirror at her best friend, "Not a fan of my driving, Riley?" she asks with a slight chuckle.

"You know the answer to that." he mutters.

He agrees that she drives smoothly, but her speed was enough to lose control and kills them. And Corvettes are made of fiber glass; fiber glass shatters.

"So, Abigail, what's the plan?" Kyle asks.

Abigail slowly starts to tell them the plan and how Ian plays into it. Well, she had to tell him about the clue that they had found and what the next clue would lead to: Wall street. So, Ian was suppose to contact Ben who is in FBI custody and get him out of there and he's suppose to be in New York by tomorrow at 9 AM.

"That certainly is plan." Kyle states after Abigail is done explaining.

"Yeah. So, what are the plans on driving. It'll take us about the whole day to get to New York." Riley asks.

"It'll take us clear over night since Traffic will start up soon." Kyle adds.

"Here's what we can do: we'll take turns driving so we all get decent sleep. Then we can head to a café and get some coffee." Abigail tells them.

Riley shrugs, "Sound good to me." he says and makes him self comfortable for a nap.

"I'll drive after you, Kyle." Abigail offers.

Kyle smiles, "Thanks." And continues a steady pace on the free way.

This driving time gave Kyle the time to think about her friendship with Riley and how she really wants to take it to the next level. Though, she's afraid of the whole "risk the friendship" thing. She's been worrying about it all through high school and college and now it's coming back to haunt her. She just wants it to leave but feels like hers for Riley don't just disappear over night. They don't and they never will.

_Sorry I had to cut it short. Hopefully I can make the next one longer but I need ideas. I'm having reader's block problems, so I need some help. Just let me know your ideas in the reviews or Email me. There will be an update soon. Please review._


	16. Sixteen

_I know, it's been FOREVER. And I'm very sorry for the long wait. And I shall not keep you waiting longer from this note. Please read and enjoy._

_She Will Be Loved_

_National Treasure_

Chapter Sixteen

They made it through all the traffic and the uncomfortable night sleeping in the car. It's something that Kyle never wants to do again in her life.

They are sitting in a café trying to wake up with some coffee and food in their systems. Somehow, it's only worked for Riley, then again, he has to be awake the for the stuff he is doing on his computer at the moment.

"I never want to sleep in a car again." Kyle mumbles, sipping her coffee and closing her eyes.

"I agree with you their, hun." Abigail says, her head resting her hands.

Riley looks up at both of them, "How are you guys still tired?"

Kyle looks at him, "Because we're not people use to pulling all nighters for a computer."

Riley nods at her statement and goes back to doing whatever it was that he was doing. Hopefully something useful. Kyle watched him and smiled at the seriousness of his face as he was doing…well, whatever he was doing. She couldn't believe that it took her years to realize that she was in love with her best friend. Yea, he could be a little awkward at times and goofy, but she loved him most for that. Kyle snapped out of it and looked towards Abigail to see that she was talking on the phone.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked in a whisper.

Abigail mouthed back, 'Ben.'

Kyle nodded with a bit of surprise and looked back over to Riley and looked at the computer screen to see he was tracking the phone connection down. How she would know this is because Riley has explained it to her many times in the years that that knew each other.

"Riley is her doing something clever with a computer," Abigail said to Ben and put the phone up to Riley's ears.

"Hey. I'm tracking you through a GPS system so we-okay then," Riley didn't finish since Abigail had taken the phone away from his ear.

Kyle patted his shoulder, "You'll live."

Riley's shoulders dropped and he glared at her and sighed before returning to what he was doing. Kyle chuckled and took a sip of her coffee wondering how many she has had at this point.

"He's here," Riley announced to the two women.

"Well, let's get going. We have a treasure to find," Kyle said and got up along with Riley.

They left the coffee shop and walked a little down the street until they spotted Ben and Ian walking towards the church. They threesome followed suit and jogged across the street.

"I'm hating the running a lot at the moment," Riley muttered.

"We all are, hun," Abigail said back to him as they reached the church doors.

The three walked in only to by shoved into pews by Ian's body guards. Riley glared at the one who shoved Kyle only to get a death glare from the man. Something that would normally frighten Riley didn't faze him this time. He glared at the man for a few more moments before looking away and slumping deeper into the seat.

"I can take care of my self, you know that," Kyle said to him with a slight smile from seeing her friend getting protective of her.

"Well, he shouldn't be pushing you around anyways," Riley mumbled back.

Kyle smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "You're a good friend, Riley."

He smiled a little and let his head rest on top of hers not seeing Abigail glace at the two and make a knowing smile to her self.

"Alright, lets go," Ian said to everyone as he stood up.

Kyle sighed and stood up along with everyone else that was sitting in those uncomfortable seats. They all followed Ian with two of his goons staying in the back to make sure that no one tried to leave.

"I have to pee," Kyle said out load causing the others to give her odd glances.

(A/N: If you've ever seen the Rundown, you'll know where I'm going with this. Haha.)

"I don't care. Pee in your pants; keep moving," Ian sneered as they walked.

"No," Kyle stopped knowing this was going to piss Ian off as everyone stopped with her, "You've pushed us around for a long time. You're very aggressive and I'm not taking another step until you let me pee."

Riley just pinched his nose knowing that this was either going to funny or bad.

"And if you wanna keep going, you're gonna have to carry me," she paused, "I guarantee I'm gonna pee on your head."

Ben was trying hard not to laugh along with a couple other who were holding in laughs.

"Are you threatening me with pee?" Ian questioned.

Kyle let out a laugh, "I'm just screwing with ya."

Ian rolled his eyes and continued walking and everyone followed suit. They made their way down a flight of stairs and made their into a very dusty room with all the pipes and such. Also, it seemed to have what looked like tombs. Everyone started look around for "Parkington Lane" who ever it or whom was.

Riley wandered over to one of the tombs and looked at it before getting rather excited, "Hey, Park- I found it. Him."

Everyone rushed over to where Riley was and Ben said something history like. Before he could finish, one of the goonies took something blunt and struck the tomb with force causing Kyle to jump in shock along with everyone else.

The goonies took out an old coffin only to have the body fall through the bottom.

"Ew," Kyle muttered making Abigail laugh a little.

"Careful no one steps on him," Shippen said set the coffin down over the body.

Ian and couple other pointed flash lights down the tomb and looked at it for a moment.

"So, who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?" Riley asked sarcastically to no one in particular.


	17. Seventeen

_Alas! Another chapter is born. Sorry for the long wait. Here it is, the next chapter. Only a few more until the story is completed then, I plan on a sequel. Should be fun. Please review._

_She Will Be Loved_

_National Treasure_

Chapter Seventeen

"Right, McGregor, Viktor, you stay here," Ian starts, "And if anyone should come out with out me, well, then…use your imagination."

"Shall we?" Ian says with a slightly cheery tone.

Kyle raises an eyebrow at him before looking back down the tunnel, "So, who's going first?"

As Ian lights a torch, he looks at her.

"Well, just for asking, you are," he says with a smirk.

Riley steps up to say something but Kyle puts a hand on his arm. He looks at her with concern but she smiles at him.

"Fine," she says and hops in. She crawls a little before being able to drop to her feet in a bigger area of the tunnel.

"Alright," she calls down to the others as she looks around the darkened space.

Ben comes through followed by his father, then Ian then Shaw, next were Abigail and Riley, followed by another one of Ian's men. Kyle didn't remember his name.

"Come here," she hears Ben and looks over at him to see him pull in Abigail for a kiss.

She smiles, "I knew it," she mutters before continuing behind Patrick with Riley right behind her.

They walk for a few minutes before coming to a stop a the edge of a dark hole that had stair winding down the sides of it in a spiral. They all study it for a moment before Ben figures something out.

"What is it?" she asks looking over at Ben.

"It's a chandelier," he answers before lighting it with the torch and pushing it into the center with the help of Ian and Riley.

"Wow," Kyle sighs, looking at the sight of stairs and elevators before her.

They must be hundreds of years old. It's simply breath taking.

"Look at the elevators, "Patrick points out to his son.

"The dumbwaiter system," he adds.

"How did a bunch of guys with tools build all this?" one of Ian's men asks.

"Same way they built the pyramids," Ben answers walking towards the rickety stairs a bit.

"Yea, the aliens helped them," Riley says randomly.

Everyone looks over at him with odd looks before focusing back on the task at hand. They all look at the old stairs, wondering if they should even considering stepping on it.

"Right then," Ian says, "What are we waiting for?"

He looks right at Patrick who gives him a shocked look, "I'm not going on that thing! Years of termite rot!"

Ian slightly touches the gun he has causing Ben to say something, "Do what he says, dad."

Patrick starts down the stairs, carefully.

"Watch your steps, "he says, "We're right underneath the church. Probably why nobody ever find this place."

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake, causing the stairs to feel more uncomfortable to be on than what they already were. Kyle grabs on to Riley's arm to steady her self from falling over and into the pit of doom.

"What the hell was that?" she asks.

"Subway," Ben answers.

Just as Kyle looks over at Ben, she sees Shaw fall right threw the stairs and down into the hold.

"Shaw! Oh, God, Shaw!" Ian shouts in horror as a the friend of his falls to his death.

"Oh my God," Abigail whispers at the stairs and everything start shaking and thinking star to crack and break.

Riley jumps onto a lower level which surprises Kyle for a quick moment since he isn't one to take such a risk, but, it is either that or the black hole.

"Kyle, jump!" he calls to her.

Kyle takes a deep breath and jumps down to where he is, landing just to enough to where she won't fall back backwards. Riley catches her to keep her from falling anyways.

"That was fun. Now to get Ben, Abigail and Patrick to a safe place," she says and just as she says that, she looks up to see Ben hanging onto the edge of the stairs.

"Ben, grab my hand," Abigail tells him, holding her hand out to him.

He grabs her hand and she pulls him up and they run to a near by elevator. Kyle looks over to see Patrick, Ian and one if his men on another elevator.

"We need to get to Ben and Abigail. From the looks of it, that elevator isn't going to hold much longer, "she says to Riley and rushes to the left to some stairs.

"Aaah!" came Abigail scream.

Riley and Kyle look over to see Ben and Abigail still on the elevator but it is falling with a broken rope right by it and one rope still attached to something up top. It stops causing Abigail to fall and slide but Ben catches her hand.

"Get down!" they Patrick yells from the top.

Kyle pushes her self against the wall to evade a falling piece of wood with rusty nails in it. Next thing Kyle sees is Abigail falling and landing onto a sturdy ledge. Kyle rushes to her side, "Are you okay?"

Abigail nods and looks back up at Ben worried. He grabs the Declaration only to slip and end up handing onto the edge of the broken elevator, swinging side to side. Kyle and Abigail look up helplessly.

"Ow!" Kyle looks at the stairs to see Riley holding his arm.

She runs back up to him to see if he's okay, "What happened?"

"Piece of wood," he answers simply, holding his arm in pain.

Kyle looks back over at Ben, only to know what there is nothing she can do to help him. Then, a rope is right by Ben and Kyle looks up to see Patrick holding it. Ben grabs hold of it and swings over to Abigail.

" I'm sorry, I had to get the Declaration," he apologizes.

"Don't be. I would have done the same," she says with a small smile.

"Really?" Ben asks.

Kyle and Riley walk down to them, "I would have dropped you both, freaks," Riley says sarcastically.

They look over to see the elevator with Ian and the others decline down to them. Kyle glares at Ian.

"Get on," he says sternly.

"Ian, it's not worth it, "Ben tells him, trying to change his mind.

Ian looks at him with a leering eye, "Do you imagine that any one of your lives is more valuable to me than Shaw's?"

"We go on," he says again.

Ben looks at him but his father beats him to saying anything, "Status quo. Keep to the status quo."

Ben sighs and gets on. Abigail and Riley follow but Kyle stays put, just looking at them.

"Kyle, come on," Riley says to her, holding out her hand.

Ian looks at him and the her. He grabs Kyle's arm roughly and pulls her onto the elevator.

"Don't touch me," she hisses, yanking her arm from his hand.

He just smirks and he and his goony lower the elevator until they hit another ledge, but this one is made from dirt and rock. It is built into the side of the rock wall, reveling a small room. All of them walk on to it, looking around in disbelief. Ben looks so disappointed at the moment. They all look around the room, for a clue or something that can help them, but nothing. Ian just looks at Ben.

"So, where's the treasure?" the goony asks.

"Well?" Ian asks Ben.

Riley looks at Ben with disbelief, "This is it? We came all this way for a dead end?"

"Yes," Ben sighs looking frustrated about this whole thing.

Kyle leans against the walls and sighs.

"There's got to be something more," Riley goes on.

"There's nothing more," Ben tells him.

Riley doesn't listen, "Another clue or-" he is cut off by Ben.

"There are no more clues! That's it! It's over! End of the road. The treasure's gone. Moved. Taken somewhere else," Ben exclaims.

"You're not playing games with me, are you Ben?" Ian asks.

_Does this guy ever give up? _Kyle thinks with a slight irritation from that man.

"You know where it is," he continues.

"No."

Ian thinks for a moment before glancing at his goony, "Okay, go."

"Hey, wait a minute," Ben says to the two as they run off to the elevator.

Abigail, Riley, Kyle and Patrick run after Ben the other two men. Ian and his goony clime on to the elevator and look at the group.

"Don't do this," Ben says.

"You can't just leave us here," Kyle tells him.

"Yes I can," he answers simply, "Unless Ben tells me the next clue."

Kyle rolls her eyes, "Ian, there's isn't another clue, accept that."

"You shut up. I'm tired of you talking and being a twit," he glares at her only to have her glare back.

"Ian, listen, why don't you come back down here and we can talk through this together," Riley says to him in idea.

Ian takes out a gun and points it at him, "Don't speak again."

Kyle grabs Riley's hand as she stands behind him, "Okay," Riley mutters.

Ian looks over at Ben, "The clue. Where's the treasure?"


	18. Eighteen

_Sadly, almost done with this fanfiction. I'd say, another chapter or two and I'll try and get those out with in the next two or three days before school starts up for me. Thanks for reading and all the reviews. Enjoy._

_  
She Will Be Loved_

_  
National Treasure_

Chapter Eighteen

"The lantern," Patrick says, giving in, making the others look at him with shock

Kyle let out a sigh and looks down at the ground, hoping it wouldn't come to this; giving into Ian. The prick deserves nothing but to be in jail and rot. This adventure would have been so much better if he wasn't there. And if he wasn't there, they would have a clear shot of staying alive after all was over.

Ben sighs, "Dad..."

"The status quo has changed, son," he replies, looking at Ben.

"Don't," Ben says with a quiet plead in his voice.

"It's part of freemason teachings. In King Solomon's temple there was a winding signified the journey that had to be made to find the light of truth," Patrick explains to Ian.

Kyle listens carefully, trying to figure out where he was going with this whole thing. She has already caught on that it's a plan to trick Ian. What she is worried about is if the plan doesn't work and Ian isn't fool. Then what?

"And what does that mean?" Ian asks.

Ben looks at him and answers," Boston. It's in Boston."

"The Old North Church in Boston. Where Thomas Newton hung a lantern in the steeple, to signal Paul Revere that the British were coming. One if by land, two if by sea. One lantern. Under the winding staircase of the steeple, that's where we have to look.," Patrick adds to his explanation.

_  
Wait a minute, it was two lanterns. Oh, I know where he's going with this_, Kyle smiles metanlly.

"Thank you," Ian says and they start going up on the old elevator.

Patrick rushes forward," Hey, you have to take us with you."

"Why? So you can escape in Boston? Besides, with you out of the picture there's less baggage to carry," Ian smirks.

"What if we lied?" Patrick questions.

Kyle brings a hand up to her face at this as Ian lifts his gun and points it at Patrick.

"What if there's another clue?" Ben asks, making Ian's attention brought to him.

"Then I'll know right where to find you. See you, Ben," Ian says and with that, they go up.

Kyle groans and leans against the wall as Patrick and Abigail yell at Ian as he goes further and further up to the surface.

"We're all gonna die," Riley mumbles, leaning next to Kyle who just gives him a glare.

"It's gonna be okay, riley. Sorry I yelled at you," Ben says with a small smile.

Riley looks at Kyle confused only to get the same look back.

"OK, boys, what's going on? The British came by sea. It was two lanterns, not one," Abigail says to them.

"Ian needed another clue, so, we gave him one," Ben answers, scanning the walls along with his father.

Kyle has given up at this point to catch on to any plan that the two Gates' have planned for this thing.

"It was fake," Kyle states out loud.

"It was a fake clue," Riley says with some happiness then it going back to negativity, "That means... by the time lan figures it out and comes back here, we'll still be trapped, and he'll shoot us then. Either way, we're gonna die."

Kyle just looks at him, "Thank you for that, negative Nancy."

He glares at her, "Well, it's true. Think about it."

"No one's going to die," Ben says to them, "There's another way out."

"Where?" Kyle and Riley ask at the same time.

"Through the treasure room," he replies, pushing something on the wall, causing a door to slide open a bit.

Kyle stands up and slowly walks over, Riley is right behing her, following. The all enter the room but, faces fell. Nothing is there. Just a few broken pots and a lot more sand than Kyle ever wants to see again.  
"Looks like someone got here first," Riley mutters and leans on a wall in the corner.

Kyle sighs and leans besides him.

"It may have even been gone before Charles Carroll told the story to Thomas Gates," Patrick reassures Ben.

"It doesn't matter," Ben mumbles.

Patrick sighs, "I know. Cos you were right."

"No I wasn't."

"Ben, this room is real. And that means the treasure is real," Patrick starts, "We're in the company of some of the most brilliant minds in history, because you found what they left for us to find and understood the meaning of it."

Kyle smiles at Patrick's small speech and rests her head on Riley's shoulder. She then feels him rest his head on her's making her smile.

"You did it, Ben. For all of us. Your grandfather, and all of us," Patrick starts again, " And I've never been so happy to be proven wrong."

"I just..." Ben starts, trying to find the right words, "I just reall thought I was going to find the treasure."

"Okay, so, we keep looking for it," Patrick says.

"I'm in," Abigail says.

"Me too," Kyle joins in.

"Not to be Johnny Rain Cloud here, but that's not gonna happen. As far as I can see, we're still trapped down here," he informs every one.

Kyle takes her head off his shoulder and just glares, "So negative."

"Now Ben, wherre's this other way out?" Kyle asks, walking towards him.

"Well, that's it. It doesn't make any sense," he states, looking around the room, "because the first thing the builders would have done after getting down here was cut a secondary shaft back out for air..."

"Right," his father says, looking around also.

Everyone looks around for a bit, well, except Riley who is sulking a bit in the corner where he is. Abigail and Kyle look at each other since neither have found anything. They look over to see Ben hunched over something. They walk up behind him.

"The secret lies with Charlotte," he mutters to him self, "Could it really be that simple?"

Ben takes the pipe they had found previously and fits into a mold and takes the stem of the pipe and puts into a whole that reminds Kyle of soemthing like a key lock. He turns it and a door on the other side of the room opens up. Ben grabs a torch and walks in first, the rest following with Riley in the back.

"Wow..."Kyle says in awe looking around at what they have just discovered.

They have found the treasure room and it is amazing. There are sculpures and jewlery and even scrolls that Abigail is hovering over.

"It's a big bluish-green man is a strange looking goatee," Riley says looking at the tall statue, "I guess that's significant."

Kyle laughs at him and looks around more.

"Dad!" Ben calls as he dips his torche into a black powder, causing the room to light up.

Not only the previous room they are in is lit up, but the rest of the treasure room. It's massive and all they could do is stare in shock at the discovery they have made; the biggest discovery of the decade, in Kyle's opinion.

"Yes!" Patrick cheers looking around. Kyle looks over at Riley and she frowns, "Riley, are you crying?"

Abigail looks at him, ready to laugh.

"Look, stairs," Riley points out.

Abigail and Kyle laugh. Kyle wraps her arms around Riley's waist and hugs him and he hugs her back.


	19. Nineteen

_Sadly, this is the last chapter.. I feel sad ending it soon. But no worries, I'm thinking of doing another National Treasure fanfic based off the second movie. Enjoy._

_She Will Be Loved_

_National Treasure_

Chapter Nineteen

It's a few weeks later and the gang is at Ben and Abigail's new home. Well, more of a mansion than a small home. Kyle absolutely loves it. It's beautiful and elegant and immaculate. Riley is currently on the phone with someone she is guessing is important by the way he is talking to them, So, her and Abigail start to stray off away from him and Ben.

"So," Abigail says looking at Kyle.

"So, what?" Kyle asks not making eye contact knowing exactly what Abigail is going to bring up.

Kyle knows that Abigail is going to bring up Riley and why she hasn't done anything about him. Not in a bad sense, but why they aren't together. Kyle would love nothing more than for her and Riley to be together that way, but, she isn't too sure how he feels. Or, if he feels the same way.

"Don't do that. You know very well what I'm talking about," she replies.

Kyle sighs, "I know, I know. I don't know what to do, Abigail. I'm not even sure he feels the same."

Abigail looks at her with one of those "are-you-kidding me" looks.

"Okay fine. So, I have hope that he feels the same, but, Abigail, there could be that small chance that-"she's cute off.

"Kyle, for the love of God, stop being pessimistic. Go for it," her friend tells her.

Kyle sighs and turns around to look at Riley who is getting off his cell phone. She knows at this time, it's now or never. She needs to take a leap and go for it like Abigail said. She can't just hide it all in for the rest of her life. She walks over to him and stands right in front of to get his attention.

"Riley," she says making him look up from his phone.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks with a crooked smirk.

Then, she just went for it. She gets her full courage and kisses her best friend of years on the lips. She quickly parts from him, blushing and feeling idiotic.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid," she says looking at Riley who seemed very shocked and confused,

He looks at her with a smile, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that."

She smiles as he takes a step closer to her and gives her a real kiss. She warps her arms around his neck and just gets lost until there is clapping to be heard. They break apart and look at Abigail and Ben.

"Uncalled for," Riley states looking at Ben.

"Hey, it was about time something happened with you two," Ben says.

"Anyways, who was on the phone, Riley?" Abigail asks and the four start to head towards where Riley and Kyle had their cars parked.

"They want us in Cairo next week for the opening of the exhibit," he starts, "They're sending a private jet."

"That's fun," Ben states.

"Yeah, big whoop. We could have had a whole fleet of private jets. Ten per cent, Ben. They offered you ten per cent and you turned it down," Riley sighs.

"Riley, we've been over this. It was too much. I couldn't accept it," Ben explains for the umpteenth time.

"I still have this splinter that's been festering for three months from an old piece of wood," Riley complains causing Kyle to rolls her eyes and lace her figure with his.

"You complain too much," she states.

He glares at her before Ben get's his attention, "OK, I'll tell you what. Next time we find a treasure that redefines history for all mankind, you make the call on the finder's fee," Ben offers.

"Whatever, enjoy your spoils," Riley mutters jumping into his red Ferrari.

Kyle shakes her head and walks over to her corvette.

"One stinkin' per cent. Half of one per cent, actually. One per cent. Unbelievable," he mumbles.

"I got two prevent," Kyle says with a smile on her face.

Riley playfully glares at her.

"Well, I'm sorry for your suffering, Riley," Ben states looking at his car.

"For the record Ben, I do like the house," Riley says.

"You know, I chose this estate Charles Carroll met-" Riley stops him.

"Yeah, someone that did something in history and had fun. Great. Wonderful," he finishes and starts the car.

"You could have had a bigger house," Kyle says driving past the two and turning around to go to the street.

Riley nods in agreement and starts to drive away and drives up next to Kyle.

"C'mon, I'll race ya," Kyle says to Riley with a mischievous smirk.

"Won't be much of a race," he says to her.

"Loser pays for dinner," she shouts as she speeds away.


End file.
